Professor Bloody Raven
by Kuro kaze no aka kira
Summary: Starts from the beginning and follows the main canon. Well.. Except there's this new professor who happens to be the same age as Ruby. ... Or is he? Follow the adventures of Team RWBY and Team JNPR under Professor Kaiser Arcs! Features my main OC. Still haven't decided whether there'll be pairings. Also, OOC!Jaune
1. Chapter 0

-Kaze-07-: Had this idea about a RWBY fanfic. It features my main OC, Kaiser. So yeah, give it a chance. Thanks for viewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters. Monty Oum, Rooster Teeth, and their staff does. I only own this plot and it's OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

* * *

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister's going to Beacon with me!" Yang Xiao Long exclaimed, bear hugging her sister. "This is the best day ever!"

"Please, stop.." Ruby Rose managed to breath out. Seriously, her sister can be so dangerous when she's affectionate.

They were currently on a dust plane, heading for Beacon Academy. Ruby, though 2 years younger than her sister Yang, was scouted by Beacon's head master Professor Ozpin after she held her own against Roman Torchwick and his goons.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang said, letting her go and getting jittery to prove her point.

"Really sis, it was nothing."

"What do you mean? It was incredible!" the blond brawler argued, "Everyone at Beacon's gonna think you're the bee's knees!"

"But I don't wanna be the bee's knees! Okay, I don't wanna be _any_ kind of knees! I just wanna be a normal girl, with normal knees!"

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited! I'm just.." Ruby paused, sighing, "I got moved ahead two years.. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything.."

"But you are special." Yang comforted Ruby, slinging her arm over the latter's shoulders.

_'Hmm.. The oldest one's peppy, hyperactive at times, and hardworking, though she doesn't show it. An over protective, older sister. The youngest one's self-conscious, friendly, and immature, though talented. They're basically you split into half, huh?'_

"Hello and welcome to Beacon." a holographic projection of a blond woman said.

"Who's that?" Yang asked Ruby.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

_'Yeah, she's your daughter, alright.'_

"You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace. And as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task. And now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." and with the the hologram vanished.

_'What a fairly strict professor. Ozpin likes those types? I do hope we get along, though.'_

"Wooooow!" Ruby exclaimed, admiring the view from the dust plane. You could almost see all of Vale. "Look! You could see Signal from up here!"

Yang followed her gaze, slowly walking closer to her sister.

"I guess home isn't too far after all."

"Beacon's our home now." the older blond said, slinging her arm on Ruby's shoulder again.

_'Huh. A red cloak. How did I not notice that first. She your daughter too, after all.'_

All of a sudden, a blond boy started to moan, holding his mouth close.

_'And there's that idiot's great-great grandson. Inherited his great-great grandfather's motion sickness, huh? This is gonna be nostalgic.'_

"Well, I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang added, staring at her fellow blond running towards the bathroom.

"It _was _a nice moment when it lasted." Ruby laughed. "I wonder who we're gonna meet?"

"Well, I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy."

_'A nickname already. If William was still alive, he'd laugh his ass off at his great-great grandson. And then I'd laugh at him. Same nickname, anyway.'_

"Oh, Yang! Gross! You've got puke on your shoe!" Ruby exclaimed, jumping away from Yang.

And then a chorus of "Gross, gross, gross, gross!" and "Get away from me, get away from me, get away from me, get away from me!" was heard through out the whole plane.

A boy with gravity defying, jet black, spikey but soft and fluffy hair with red streaks snickered. Closing his bloody red eyes, a small grin replaced the thin, calculating line of his lips.

"It's going to be fun teaching these kids."

**_-Prologue End-_**

* * *

And that's about it for now. Short prologue. Stay tuned for when I have time to actually write something. I gotta go to class, I'm pretty much late now. Don't forget to review!

-Kaze-07-


	2. Chapter 1

-Kaze-07-: Thanks to the reviewers. It pushed me to write chapter 1 immediately after replying to them. You know who you guys are!

Also, should I mention that Jaune'll be OOC? For those of you who don't know what OOC means, it means Out of Character. Anyway, I'll be making Jaune OOC, because this is a fanfic. _My_ fanfic. Also, because there are a lot of OOC!Jaune fanfics here that've inspired me. I'll be making shout outs in the following chapters!

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters. Monty Oum, Rooster Teeth, and their staff does. I only own this plot and it's OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Shining Beacon**

* * *

Sounds of moaning were heard loud and clear as the dust plane landed at Beacon Academy's port. A messy blond haired boy donning a white chest plate and shoulder armors over a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves, blue pants, black shoes, and his sheathed sword strapped on the left side of his waist, was the first to exit the flying vehicle, finding the nearest garbage bin and finally let his stomach go loose. Further more, he has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, and one has a pouch on it. On his hands were brown gloves, with the fingers exposed. (A/N: Gotta love rwby. wikia. com)

_'Aaand, there he blows. Poor kid, I kinda feel sorry for him. And he looks so much like William, too.' _I thought to myself, letting hundreds of excited and nervous freshmen students pass before me. I've been watching the teen frantically running back and forth towards the bathroom and his seat earlier. I could've given him some medication, but that'll make me too suspicious. I'll try to give him some when we've been properly acquainted with each other.

Finally walking out of the plane, I strolled with the last students who left. Of course, not until waiting for William's great-great grandson to go before me.

I glanced around the campus, admiring the architectural design of the buildings.

_'Oz must've paid a fortune to get these buildings up from the ground. Good taste, as always.'_

"Wooooooow.." I heard a duet of delighted gasps way in front of my. It was Ruby and Yang, mesmerized as well by the structures of their new home.

"Wow.." William's grandson sighed as well. His dark blue eyes showing amazement, excitement, and nervousness. I chuckled lightly.

"Just like William.." I whispered to myself, remembering that idiot's reaction to seeing his girlfriend's house, or rather mansion, to introduce himself to her parents. _'Good times.'_

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang followed, crossing her arms over her chest and continuing to admire the scene.

"O-Oh!" Ruby exclaimed, suddenly turning into a 2D, floating model. "S-Sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff!" she said, pointing at said kid. She then gasped as a girl passed her. "AND SHE'S GOT A FIRE SWORD!" she added, almost running, or rather _floating_, off towards said girl if not for Yang dragging her back by her cloak's hood, resulting in Ruby transforming back to normal and expressing her pain through continued gasps of 'ow'.

"Easy there, little sister. Their just weapons."

"_Just_ weapons?" Offended, Ruby replied to her sister, "They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us!" she continued and sighed, "Oh, they're so cool!"

"Then why can't you swoon over _your_ own weapon?" Yang pointed out, smiling at her younger sister's quirkiness. "Aren't you happy with it?"

And at that, the sound of a machine transforming was caught by my ears, and immediately after that, the sight of Ruby hugging a scythe _clearly _larger than her was caught by my eyes.

_'I'm guessing Qrow's apprentice.'_

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just.. Really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people." red riding-hood replied, trailing off. ".. But better."

"Ruby, come on." Yang scolded, pulling her sister's hood over her head, "Why don't you try making some friends of your own?"

"But.." the younger sister began, "Why would I need friends when I have you?"

"Well... Actually my friends are here now! Gottacatchupseeyabye!~" the blond older sister practically breathed out, running with a few kids, leaving Ruby spinning, metaphorically as in spinning in confusion, and literally as in spinning on her heels.

"Hey! Where are you going!" the cloaked girl exclaimed, "Are we supposed to go to our dorms?! Where are our dorms?! Do we have dorms?!"

_'... So much for over protective older sister.. But it's too soon. I'll let this slide for now.'_

"Oh.. I don't know what I'm doing.." when she finally stopped spinning, she collapsed, to her surprise and pain, on top of a lot of luggage.

"What are you doing!" a white haired girl clad in white exclaimed.

_'Oh? Schnee? This is going to be fun to watch.'_

Sitting up straight, Ruby finally saw what she'd done and apologized.

"Sorry!"

"Sorry? Do you have _any _idea of the damage you could've caused?"

Ruby, the good, little girl she is, ignored the insult and picked up a case, planning to stack it back to it's cart.

"Give me that!" the white madonna growled, grabbing the case. "This is Dust! Mined _and_ purified from the Schnee Quarry."

"Uh.."

"What are you? Brain dead? Dust! Fire, water, lightning, _energy_!" the white clad girl lectured the red cloaked one, shaking a bottle of red fire dust to show her point. .. Which was spewing all over the place. Including the red-clocked Ruby's face.

_'Oh no, she gonna blow.'_

And she did. Ruby _schneezed. 'Hehe, see what I did there?' _Well, the term _blow _is an understatement. She exploded. She _literally exploded._ Poor kid.

I saw the bottle of dust the Schnee girl was holding fly up in the air, landing at the feet of a monochrome-clad girl reading a book. She had a black bow over her head, standing up like something inside is supporting it.

_'Eh, I'm guessing cat ears. So much for trying to hide that.'_

The cat faunus girl picked up the bottle and slowly walked her way towards the now screaming-like-hell Schnee girl and the poor-looking, apologizing Ruby.

Aaaaand then, the white-clad girl started to question the young red riding-hood's fighting capabilities. In which, said red riding-hood finally broke.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, _princess._" Ruby bit back. I could see her hands balled into fists.

"It's heiress, actually." the black-clad girl cut. "Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally!" the white haired girl, Weiss, began, turning to the monochrome girl. _'Now that she's closer, I can see she has golden eyes. That's pretty rare for a faunus. Is she a half? Eh, I should really just shut up about it. If she doesn't want anyone to know, I won't mind her.' _"Some recognitio-"

"The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

"Pfft.." I bit back a laugh. Seriously, that burn! William's grandson heard me and turned his head over my direction. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Turns out, he's watching them, too. I also saw Ruby giggling quietly, grinning.

"What? How dare!- The nerve of!- Ugh!" the heiress stuttered. She then grabbed the bottle of dust from the black-clad girl's hand, walking away afterwards. Her escorts quickly stacked her fallen luggage and followed her.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby exclaimed to Weiss. Sighing, she murmured something I couldn't catch, even with my level of hearing. She then turned to the now walking-away black-bowed girl.

"So! What's-" she cut herself off, seeing the girl walk away. At that, I saw William's grandson approach her. I followed suit.

We saw Ruby slump and lay on her back. William's blond descendant got to her first, lending her his left hand to get up. "Hey," I heard him say. I got next to him and held out my right hand. Both of our hands were grabbed thankfully.

"I'm Jaune." the boy continued. _'Jaune Arc, huh?'_

".. Ruby." the red-cloaked girl replied. When she got up, the two of them looked at me, clearly asking for my name. I snickered internally. I wonder what their reaction will be if they find out how old I am actually.

"Kaiser." I replied, a small tug on the right corner of my lips. I then saw Ruby look at Jaune and bit back a laugh.

"Pfft. Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

"Pfft.." I also bit back a laugh, earning a cute glare from the white armored swordsman.

* * *

We walked together for a few minutes, Jaune explaining to us the importance of the knowledge about motion sickness.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people lead on!" the blond boy said, clearly serious about the matter.

_'Huh. I remember that. Took the words right out of his great-great grandfather's mouth.'_

"Look, I'm sorry." Ruby began, "Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind." she continued, snickering a little.

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Jaune bit back.

"Burn." I murmured, in which Ruby glared at me, if you could even call it that, and Jaune grinned at me.

"That explosion was an accident!"

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it."

"Pfft... Do they?" I asked expectantly. Seriously, I wanna know if they do.

"T-They will! W-Well, I hope they will.." he defended, trailing off. "My mom always said,- nevermind.."

"Ah, which reminds me." I quickly replied. I pushed my hand in my back pocket, taking out a bottle of blue capsules.

Now, before I continue, let me just describe what I look like right now:

I wore a long, black straight jacket-style coat, the front side just below my belt, and the back side stopping above the back of my knees. It has a high, wide collar, able to cover my mouth if I wanted to. The whole jacket, including the collar, was strapped close by big red and black buckles, which were also on the long sleeve's wrist part. It was a fairly tight fit, minus the sleeves, but was really comfortable. I got it tailor-made to be battle-ready. Underneath my coat was a simple red, long sleeve tee-shirt. My lower attire consists of black slacks, adorned with seven red and black belts at the right side of the right leg, starting from my mid-thigh and ending below my knees. I also wore black, leather boots, decorated with chains, ending at the middle of my ankle and knee.

"Here, take this." I said, handing it to Jaune who took it generously.

"What's that?" Ruby asked, confusion written all over her face.

"It's motion sickness pills. I made it myself."

"Really?! I can have these?" the blond knight exclaimed, clearly happy at my little gift.

"Sure. It's been tested before, so I assure you it's safe." I replied, smiling a bit.

"Thanks a lot, man!" he thanked me, quickly popping a pill in his mouth, pocketing the bottle afterwards.

And with that, awkward silence followed. .. Which was broken by Ruby.

"So.." the girl began, "I got this thing." she continued, mecha-shifting her scythe, and then slamming it's blade on to the ground.

_'First day of school and she's already destroyed school property _twice._'_

"Cool scythe." Jaune whistled, checking the weapon out.

_'"One of the most dangerous weapons every designed", huh? Oz is right, but I've seen more dangerous ones.'_

"It's also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle."

"It's also a gun?"

At that, Ruby cocked her scythe, loading it with a dust bullet. "It's also a gun."

"Oh." the blond boy murmured, trailing off. "That's cool!"

"So, what'd you got?" red riding-hood asked, leaning forward.

"Well, I've got this sword." Jaune began, drawing his sword and holding it up. It was followed by Ruby's fasinated 'Oooooh'. "And I've got a shield, too." the boy continued, unhooking his sword's white sheath and mecha-shifting it into it's shield form.

_'Crocea Mors.. Heh, that brings memories.. His legacy's finally been passed on, huh?'_

"So what do they do?"

"I can collapse the shield when I'm not using it, so it won't be a bother. It's also a sheath for my sword, too." the white-armored boy replied, collapsing his shield, hooking it back to his belt, and sheathing his sword in one swift, practiced movement.

"That's really cool! I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons." Ruby said, petting her red scythe, "I guess I did go a little overboard designing it.."

"Oh? You made that?" Jaune questioned, surprised at the revelation.

"Of course!" the red-clad girl replied all-too-proudly. "All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great grandfather used it to fight in a war. I'd like to think of it as a family heirloom, though." the blond boy said, left hand over the shielth and right hand over the sword's handle.

"Some history! Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

_'Heh. Wait till you see-' _I thought to myself, before being cut off as I saw the two kids in front of me stare at my face like something was on it. Well, apart from my thick, black-rimmed glasses, anyway.

"You've been awfully quiet, Kaiser. What're you thinking?" Ruby asked, giving me a worried look. Jaune, too. I gave them a small smile.

"It's nothing. This is just how I am usually. I feel more comfortable observing rather than talking." I explained, resulting in them sighing in relief. Really, these kids are too nice just after meeting me for a few minutes. Maybe even hours, but still.

"So, what do you have?" Jaune asked me. I chuckled lightly, backhandedly drawing the fusion broadsword (1) that hung on my lower back, perched on my waist, with my right hand. Reversing my hold on it to a forehand grip with ease and perching it over my shoulder, I reached for my black, decorated gun(2) holstered on my left mid-thigh with my left hand. It had the roman numeral 13 on it's cocking slide where the slide grip was supposed to be. I raised it up to my face, also showing that covering my left arm from the elbow to the wrist, was a chain-loaded gauntlet.

"Wow.. Those are.." the blond boy began, staring at my weapons.

"SO COOL!" the red-clad girl squealed, quickly coming closer to me to inspect my tools of destruction.

"Thanks. I made these myself. It was a pain, especially trying to figure out how to lighten their weights. But it was worth it." I thanked, quickly explaining my weapons' history.

I then put them away, much to Ruby's disappointment. I did promise her that I'll let her check them out later whenever she wanted. And that put a smile on her face.

"So why did you guys help me back there, in the courtyard?" she asked, staring at Jaune and I.

"Eh, why not?" the blond swordsman started, "My mom always says, 'Strangers are friends you just haven't met yet.'"

Ruby hummed, then turned to me. "How about you, Kaiser?"

I thought for a second. After finally deciding what to say, I hung my head, looking at the ground.

"You kinda remind me of someone.." I replied. Wait. Now that I look at it, this is the wrong road. "Hey, do you guys know that we're going the wrong way?"

"Huh?" the two of them asked in unison.

"Yeah, the auditorium is on the other side of this area."

"..."

"... Next time, I'll be in front, agreed?" I said, turning around and walking.

"Agreed." Ruby and Jaune said at the same time, following after me.

**-_Chapter 1 End-_**

* * *

Well, this was embarrassing. I forgot to add these before posting. Well, props to the user uub for knowing who's weapons these are originally.

(1) - Fusion Sword - Reference to Final Fantasy VII - Advent Children's hero, Cloud Strife's weapon. The Neo-Buster Sword, as I'd like to call it.

(2) - Black decorated gun - Reference to Black Cat's protagonist, the Black Cat himself, Train Heartnet's gun, Hades.

* * *

And that's that. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Tuned in next time. I'm going to bed.

_Word count: 2,819 words_

-Kaze-07-

_Edited: 01/23/14_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters. Monty Oum, Rooster Teeth, and their staff does. I only own this plot and it's OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Shining Beacon, pt. 2**

* * *

"I see it!" Ruby said, running ahead of us. We were finally in front of the dome-shaped auditorium, nearing its front entrance. The excited, red-cloaked girl stopped running and turned to face us, waving her hand over her head. "Come on, guys! You're too slow!"

"Then you should probably stop running!" Jaune replied, walking with me. "Jeez, it's like her blood's made of sugar all of a sudden." the blond boy beside me murmured.

"You can't really blame her. Once she gets in that hall, it'll be a showcase of weapons." I told him, pocketing my hands in the process.

"Well, if you put it that way, then I guess I can understand."

"Speaking of, she already went in." I informed him, walking a bit faster. He followed suit, and after a few seconds, we were beside an 'Oooooh'-ing Ruby, ogling at the various weapons the huntsmen and huntresses-in-training were carrying. I went ahead and hit her lightly on the back of her head, snapping her out of her trance.

"Couldn't you've waited for us?" the blond knight asked the red riding-hood, arms crossed over his white chest plate. "I mean, we were _10 steps away_ from the entrance."

"But I just_ had_ to see everybody's weapons!"

_'Damn it, Qrow. Look at what you did to your apprentice.'_

"Ruby! Over here!" I heard Yang call from the middle of the room. "I saved you a spot!"

"O-Oh!" the red-themed girl began, "Hey, that's my sister. I gotta go, guys! I'll see you after the ceremony!" she told us and began to walk towards her blond sister.

"Alright. Try not to explode this time." I nonchalantly said, waving at her slightly. Beside me, Jaune snickered. Ruby turned on her heels and stuck her tongue at us, and then continuing her walk towards the blond brawler.

After the young red-clad girl was finally gone, Jaune turned to me, "So, do you think we'll find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?"

Immediately after he said that, I saw a girl with red hair tied in a high pony-tail behind him glance at him, wide-eyed for a few seconds, and then reverting back afterwards. In that moment, what I saw in her eyes made me wanna pat the blond boy in front of me on the back to congratulate him. _'First day on campus and he already has an admirer. Apparently, he has more charm than you, Will.'_

"Eh, who knows." I replied, taking my left hand out of my pocket, along with a push-pen. Aligning it with my index finger, I rapidly pressed it multiple times, like pulling the trigger of a gun. In about 2 seconds, I already broke the pen.

"Wow." I head Jaune murmur, looking a the now broken pen on my hand.

"Oh, this? I do this when I'm waiting for something to happen." I explained, raising the broken pen to show it to him better.

"Like what?"_  
_

"Wait for it.." I told him, "3," I began.

Jaune then looked at me in the eye, confused. I pointed at where Ruby and Yang were. The red-cloaked girl was telling her sister about how she _exploded_ in front of the courtyard. And guess who's behind her?

"2," I continued, smirking a little. Jaune's teeth were now showing, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"1."

_"YOU!"_ Weiss exclaimed, pointing at Ruby accusingly.

_"Oh God, it's happening again!" _I heard Ruby exclaim as well, jumping into her sister's arms.

_"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"_

_"Oh my God, you really exploded." _Yang said in disbelief. At that point, Jaune had to hold his hurting stomach to keep him from laughing out loud. I held his shoulder to balance myself, hiding my entertainment better than him, and to keep him from collapsing to the floor to roll his laughter away.

"How-How did you _know_ t-that was gonna happen?!" the blond swordsman gasped out in between laughs, still holding his stomach.

"You just gotta observe your surroundings at times. When you've mastered that, you can practically predict what'll happen next." I replied, taking my glasses off to wipe the tears that formed at the corner of my eye.

A few minutes of mild chatter later, and after pranking Weiss by giving her a little shock with lightning dust for describing Jaune as 'tall, blond, and scraggly' and me as 'tall, dark, and mysterious', we heard the static of the microphone on the stage. In front of it was Ozpin in some, _'Well, you've aged. A lot.' _of his glory. He glanced at me, smirked, and winked unnoticeably. Of course, not for me. I smirked back, and he began his speech.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge- to hone your craft and acquire new skills- and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose- direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." he said, and then walked off.

_'You're such a softy, Oz.. That hasn't changed, I see.' _I thought to myself. I remember the time when we were in combat school, together with Qrow and William. The instructors were so strict that if you show just a tint of weakness, expect to be punished in the harshest way possible. Thank God that was over 150 years ago. Maybe that's why he's more caring towards his students. Eh. I'll talk to him about it later.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready." Professor Goodwitch took over, glancing at every head in the auditorium and finally stopping to lock eyes with me. I immediately understood.

"Hey, you go ahead. Save me a spot at a corner, alright?" I turned to Jaune, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, I got you. See you later." he replied, walking away towards the ballroom.

I then made my way to Professor Goodwitch, as said teacher turned on her heels and walked out of a door opposite to the auditoriums entrance. She lead me to Ozpin's office.

* * *

"So, tell me. After 50 years, how've you been, K.?" Oz asked me, motioning me to take a seat in front of his table.

"Eh. So-so, I guess. I broke my kill-streak record, though."

"Oh? If I remember correctly, 10 Nevermores, 6 Ursa Majors, about 11 packs of Beowolves, and 8 King Taijitu, right?"

"Make that 15 Nevermores, 10 Ursa Majors, 20 Alpha Beowolves _with_ their packs, 10 King Taijitu, _and_ 6 Death Stalkers. _In under 10 minutes._" I bragged, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Keep bragging like that, and you'll look about the same as I am." Beacon's headmaster bit back, smirking slyly. I saw Professor Goodwitch walk to his side, placing a mug of coffee on his desk as I sat down.

"You wish. I keep using my aura, unlike you and Qrow. Hence, body of a 16 year-old boy."

"And mind of a 200 year-old man." the sarcastic headmaster continued.

"Can't argue with that." I replied. Suddenly, the playful side of me began to resurface, grinning lightly at my long-time friend. "Sooooo.. You never told me that you were into the strict, dominatrix-type."

At that, the blond huntress with us blushed a deep shade of red, coming close to the color of my eyes. Ozpin only chuckled, at my disappointment. "You could say that."

"S-Sir!" the blond woman squeaked, resulting in my _and _Ozpin laughing.

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry. I was only humoring him." the gray-haired headmaster chuckled, turning to me. "She's my protégé. I've taught her almost everything I know."

"Good for you, then. Having a protégé makes me feel old. I'd probably skip having one. I'll be content with teaching."

"Ah, yes. Speaking of which," Ozpin began, grabbing his Multi-action Dust Cavalier (MADC)-turned cane and the coffee mug on his desk, and standing up. "I'd like to ask you for a favor."

"Depends on what it is." I quickly replied. If I know Ozpin correctly, and believe me, in the 185 years of being with him, I do, then this'll be beneficial _and_ fun for me.

"You have to prove your skills as an instructor to the board. Therefore, I'm placing you in the Emerald Forest with the first years for their initiation test tomorrow."

"You got yourself a de- wait." I almost agreed, before cutting myself off. ".. What's the catch? Am I not allowed to fight?"

"No, quite the opposite, actually." Oz smiled at me, "We'll be releasing two special class Grimm into the wild. Your job is to instruct the teams that face them to defeat the opposition and safely make it back."

"... That'll be too easy." I reasoned. Suddenly coming up with an idea, I stood up. "You'll be using relics this year, right? What if I do this: I need to be the first to get to where the relics are placed, grab a single, special relic, do what I need to do, and safely make it back alive with said relic intact. How's that?"

"If you insist." Ozpin told me, walking closer to me. "Also, since you're not officially an instructor yet, you'll have to sleep with the freshmen tonight."

"Eh, I expected much. Good thing I asked Jaune to save me a spot just in case."

"Jaune? Jaune Arc?" Oz asked unbelievingly, looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah, Will's great-great grandson." I replied.

"Made contact that fast, huh?"

"Well, he's my partner/bestfriend's descendant, after all. I'd willingly do the same for your blood, if you'd been busy."

Ozpin chuckled, "It'll be a while before I decide to settle down." he said, stealing a glance over his protégé. I saw this unnoticeable little act, but ignored it. _'So Oz _really_ likes these types, huh? What do the people from the east call it? Tsundere, or something?' _"By the way, have you told him about your status?"

"Ah, speaking of, can you do me a favor too?" I asked, grinning playfully. I just _had _to see their reactions.

"Oh? If we'll be having fun, then sure."

"After you announce the teams, could you announce my appointment as a professor?"

My gray-haired, 200 year-old friend seemed to think about it for a few seconds, purposefully irritating me. Noticing my frown, he chuckled lightly and nodded, "Sure. Anything for a friend."

"Thanks. I can assure you that we'll have fun." I thanked him before turning around. "It's getting pretty late. I should get back. It was nice seeing you again, Oz. Try to invite Qrow next time, it'll be fun." I said before walking out of the door. I heard Oz reply with, _"That'll be great. I'll send him a message."_ before finally closing the door behind me. I then made my way to the ballroom.

* * *

"Kaiser! Over here!" I heard Jaune call out to me just as I entered the ballroom hall. It was fairly large, enough to fit all of the new students. I strode towards the corner of the room where Jaune was whilst looking around. He was wearing a white wife-beater and black jersey shorts. I saw Ruby and Yang about 20 feet away from where Jaune and I'll be sleeping. Ruby was wearing a brown tank-top and white long pants with rose decorations, while Yang was donning an orange tank-top with her emblem printed on it and brown short shorts. The former was writing something in a book, whilst the latter lay beside her, ... ogling at the half naked boys in the room. _'Show offs.. I'll give them 3 weeks to a month. If they survive that long without loosing even a limb, I'll personally apologize to them.'_

I was still wearing my clothes from before. I stored most of my gear, not including my gun, in a locker Ozpin provided me. It was larger than most of the lockers, so I'm guessing it was made specially for me. Though, I brought my black body bag with me. It was decorated with red stitches, and is about twice as big as my head. Small, yes. But that's only because it's a storage for my _real_ storage.

"Hey," I greeted Jaune, nodding at him. "Thanks for saving me a spot. And at the corner, too." I thanked him.

"It was nothing! I didn't want to be at the middle, anyway. Win-win situation." he replied, smiling at me. "Hey, are you gonna sleep in _that?_" he motioned at my clothes. I shook my head slightly.

I began to undress myself, much to Jaune and the other people who were looking's shock. I first peeled of my jacket, then my blood red long sleeve tee-shirt. My whole upper body became visible for everyone to see, and as much as I were proud of them, the various scars enveloping my whole body including my arms, were the center of attention. _'They're just scars, for crying out loud. It's not like I have some sort of disease or something.' _I just sighed as I pulled out a black wife-beater from my bag, along with a pair of red loose pants, quickly putting it on. I then took off my boots, and then my pants, much to the girls' _*Ehem* Yang *Ehem* _joy. I had black boxers on. I quickly covered them by wearing the red loose pants.

"You know, I have a big one on my back.." I heard Jaune whisper. Turning to him, I saw him smile sadly. I smiled back.

"These? These are nothing. It's just from training." I explained. Clearly, he misunderstood how I got these scars. _'Probably thought it was from child abuse.' _Well, a good few of them _were_ from combat school years ago. I got punished a lot.

"Cool, mine too." he smiled his usual smile, "Alpha Beowolf." he added. "Hey, by the way, don't you have a sleeping bag?"

I only smirked at him, pulling out my _real_ bag. A single, 2"x2"x2" box (1). A black box, decorated with red linings, and with a small, red button on one face. Jaune then looked at me, confused. "Watch this." I told him.

I then pressed the small button to the ground, and then it shined. After the suddenly flash, a black and red futon appeared. Amazed, Jaune turned to me, "How?!"

I raised the box in my hand, showing it to him. "This. I simply call it a _box_, like how we came to call _dust _by that. Boxes are the most simplest form of storage, hence the name I gave it. I designed it myself, and I'm gonna keep how I made it to the grave. I used the latest mecha-shifting technology, some dust, aura manipulation, and viola." I explained, taking a small notepad from my bag. I began to write a brief summary of what has happened today. Yes, it's my journal. Volume whatever-because-it-doesn't-matter-I-have-like-bazillions-of-it-filled-to-the-brim-with-my-200-years-of-living-and-I-never-bothered-to-count-them.

"And what about that?"

"Jaune, you ask too many questions." I playfully scolded him, smiling a bit. He replied with a grin and repeated his question. "It's my journal. I got used to writing so much that I won't be able to sleep without logging in something."

"Oh." the blond boy replied, followed be questioning me as to what I was writing. "Short summary of what happened today," I said. "Just the highlights."

We talked more while I was writing, and when I finally finished, we agreed to go to Ruby for her to introduce us to her sister.

"Hey, Ruby!" Jaune greeted, waving at the sisters. I just walked beside him, nonchalant as I always am.

"Hey, Jaune! Kaiser! Come here, quick!" Ruby replied rather energetically.

"Oho~ So these are the cute guys you were talking about?" the blond girl whistled, teasing her sister. As a result, she got a pillow thrown at her face by a blushing Ruby exclaiming, "Shut up!"

"Huh. So you think we're cute?" the blond boy beside me hummed, also teasing the already blushing red riding-hood.

"That's a surprise," I began, "I was sure you'd think I was handsome, instead." I ended, taking my glasses off to clean the lenses.

"Well, I think you're handsome, hot stuff." Yang practically purred at me. _She practically purred at me. **She purred at me.**_

"I'll be honest here," putting on my glasses, I trailed off. "I feel violated."

Jaune and Ruby laughed hysterically, earning most of the near-by students' attention. Yang also chuckled a bit.

"Nice to meet you two! I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister!"

"The name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it." Jaune introduced, earning a giggle from Ruby and a smirk from me after Yang _expectedly _replied, "Do they?"

Yang expectantly turned to me, cuing me to introduce myself. "Kaiser," I said. "Nice to meet you."

"Right. See, Ruby? Plus 2 friends!" the blond brawler turned to her sister, grinning.

Grumbling, red riding-hood replied. "Ugh. I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend.."

"No, you just made an enemy." I told her, causing her to throw a black pillow to my face, which I caught easily. "Hey, how'd you know I didn't have a pillow with me? Thanks a lot, I'll give this back to you in the morning." I teased innocently, causing the two blonds to laugh at a pouting Ruby. I happened to glance behind her and saw that black-themed secret faunus girl that burned Weiss earlier this morning. I pointed at her.

"Hey, isn't that the girl who kinda helped you earlier?"

Instantly, Jaune, Ruby, and Yang turned to her. "Oh, yeah," Ruby began, turning to Yang. "She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang said, dragging Ruby before the girl even said anything. Jaune and I looked at each other, shrugged, stood up, and followed them to the wall where the young secret faunus was leaning on, reading a book.

_'Hey.. Is that..?'_

"I believe you two may know each other?" I heard Yang say and saw her gesturing at her shy sister. But I really didn't care much about that. What I _did_ care about was the book in the golden-eyed girl's hands.

_'Someone actually _reads_ that? Seriously, someone _reads _that?' _I was cut off from my internal muttering as I heard Ruby ask what the book's name was.

"It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." the black-clad girl replied.

"Of Light and Darkness." I said, earning the attention of the four near me.

"You.. Know this book?" the golden-eyed girl asked, directing her attention on me.

_'I should, I wrote it. But that'll be kind of weird of me, so let's lie for now. And it'll be the perfect time to tell her _that._' _"Yeah. What chapter are you on?" I asked back, walking closer and crouching down in front of her.

"U-Uhm.. Chapter 34."

"Oh. What's your favorite scene so far? Mine was in chapter 22, when the guy had to leave his village to prevent the dark soul from destroying it."

"Th-That scene was excellent! It was well written, as if you were there! That's my favorite scene too." she replied excitedly, her face finally looking happy. Time to make it look shocked.

"Yeah, and that scene where the guy turned to his companion, who turns out to be a faunus, and said, "You should ditch the bow. Your ears are too obvious. Try a cap or a hood next time. Or a thicker bow."" I quoted. Well.. Not really. It wasn't on the book. I was just telling her the fault of her disguise. The shocked look on her face, which I was covering from the others' view, was proof that she got my message. I winked at her and nodded unnoticeably for untrained eyes, but faunus eyes are better than human's, so I know that the girl will notice. Her shocked face became a nervous one, hinting that she understood.

"Ah. Sorry, I spoiled you. It was just rare to see someone read that book." I smiled innocently, standing up.

"Y-Yeah.." the girl murmured, "I'm Blake."

"Kaiser. Nice to meet you, Blake." I stretched out my hand and she gladly shook it.

"You guys know so much about that book, I'm beginning to get curious!" Ruby spoke, leaning forward with excitement. "I love books! Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes, and monsters. They're one of the reasons why I wanted to be a huntress."

"And why's that?" I asked red riding-hood myself, knowing the answer already but wanting to hear it directly from her. "Hoping you'll live happily-ever-after?"

"I'm hoping we all will." she replied, smiling at me that familiar smile. _'She has your smile, Summer.'_ "As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!"_  
_

"That's.. Very ambitious for a child." from behind me, Blake commented, putting her book down for a second. She then glanced at me and looked down. I saw what was in those eyes... longing. "Unfortunately, the real world _isn't_ the same as a fairy tale.." she trailed off.

"Well.. That's why we're here." I was sure that in those moments, exactly when she said those words, Ruby Rose would be a fine huntress one day. "To make it better!" she finished. Blake, Jaune, and I smiled at her warmly. For the first time since _that_, I smiled warmly at someone again. Beacon will do me good.

"Aww! I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang exclaimed, then proceeded to glomp said baby sister. In which said baby sister replied by saying, "Cut it out!" and then punching her sister in the face, which in turn turned into an all-out playful brawl between the two. I watched as I noticed that Weiss was coming our way.

_'Aaaaand it just got more fun.'_

"What in the world is going on over here?!" the white-themed girl began, looking at us individually, stopping at me for a second. "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" she then glanced at the sisters and exclaimed.

"OH, NOT YOU AGAIN!" Weiss and Yang shouted in unison. I had to force my laughter back as they began to bicker at each other. I then saw Blake take the candle stand beside her, and prepared to blow it. I cut her off just in time before she did so.

"Let us just get back to our spot. It'll be a pain to maneuver our way back there in the dark." I reasoned, earning myself an understanding nod and a smile from the bow-headed girl. "Come on, Jaune! G'night, Ruby! Weiss! Yang! Blake!" I said as Jaune and I strolled our way to our sleeping bags. When we got there, I gave Blake a thumbs up and mouthed a 'thank you' before she finally blew on the candles, darkness entirely engulfing the ballroom. In no time, I heard Jaune snore lightly, and I followed suit.

"It'll be a long day tomorrow.." I murmured to myself as sleep embraced me.

**_-Chapter 2 End-_**

* * *

(1) - 2" x 2" x 2" box - Reference to Katekyo Hitman Reborn!'s box weapon system. I'm a very big fan of the series, which lead to the birth of my OC, Kaiser. Props to those who got it instantly! Also, speaking of, I also have a story on KHR. Come check it out if you're interested!

* * *

So yeah, that's pretty much it. Long chapter is long. It's unusual of me to type in 4k+ words, but who cares? I enjoyed. Here are my replies to your reviews!

guisniperman - Calling him shorty _probably _doesn't suit him that much. He's only about an inch shorter than Jaune, anyway xD

uub - Props to you for guessing the weapons! Thanks for reviewing again!

ColeFlames - I haven't really seen any OC!Professor-type stories here in RWBY. I just really had this idea whilst taking a shower before going to school. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Expect to see more!

Alright. That's it. I'm going to bed. Thanks a lot for reading. Don't forget to review. I welcome all constructive criticism. Till next time!

_Word count: 4,135 words_

-Kaze-07-


	4. Chapter 3

-Kaze-07-: Here's chapter 3. Shout out to The Inner Hollow. Some parts of this chapter was inspired by his work, "White Knight". Go check it out if you haven't heard of it before. It was an amazing read. Also, don't forget to review on his work. It'll be awesome for him if you do.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters. Monty Oum, Rooster Teeth, and their staff does. I only own this plot and it's OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The First Step**

* * *

_'What a beautiful sunrise.'_ I thought, admiring the sun rising from the horizon. It was around 6:30 in the morning. Pretty early, yeah. But if you were me, this'd be pretty late. I was awake 2 hours ago, at around 4:00. What was I doing, you ask? Morning warm up, of course. The cold air helps distract me, making concentration training a bit more difficult.

What? You thought that since I'm a 200-year-old hunter with the skills of a demi-god, I'd prefer not to train at all? Nope. You thought wrong. See, I love training. I believe that there's _always _room for improvement, even if it looks as if there isn't. And that's _exactly _what I'll implement to my students.

Anyway, I stood back up, stretched my limbs, and began to run, alternating from a full-on sprint, to a chest-to-knee jog, to a wide-step run. I was now wearing a simple red, short sleeve, loose tee-shirt, black training pants and black running shoes. I was running around the whole campus, and after 10 laps, I decided to stop and rest for a bit before continuing on with shadow combat training. While I was walking to find a place to rest, I heard someone shout a battle cry. I jogged towards the sound of a sword slashing air and when I finally got there, I saw Jaune, donning a white shirt, blue jogging pants, and white running shoes, swinging Crocea Mors.

"Jaune?" I called out, walking closer to him. He stopped swinging and turned his eyes on me.

"Kaiser? Good morning!" the blond swordsman greeted, smiling sheepishly. I replied with a nod and a smile of my own. "When I woke up, you weren't there anymore. Where did you go?"

"Morning warm up." I replied, now standing in front of him. I see him holding his shield on his left hand rather weakly for my taste. "I woke up at around 4. You were still sleeping when I left." I continued, still eyeing his hold on the shield. I then turned to his sword and frowned a little. _'Good, strong grip. It won't easily budge against an opponent... who's weaker than him.' _"Jaune, who taught you how to use a sword?"

Noticing my gaze on his grip, he held his right hand higher for me to get a better view. "So you noticed." he began, "I just got these, actually. I'm still not used to this handle, it's a bit.. I don't know. It just feels weird in my hand." he continued, tightening and loosening his grip on the handle. He then brought his shield up. "And this too. I don't normally use a shield, but I just... _feel_ that I have to use this with the sword. It just... feels right. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Of course," I replied rather quickly for my taste, grinning at him. _'Will, your grandson's already noticed. As promised, I'll help him, your true successor__. He'll be one of the best hunters to graduate here at Beacon.' _"Have you tried using your aura?"

"... I never really thought of it." He said, scratching the back of his head.

I saw him activate his aura, a white, blinding light surrounding his body. _'__Will.. He even inherited your light.' _He let it flow through his arms to his weapons. The blinding light surrounded the sword and shield in his hands, and all of a sudden, I hear Jaune gasp.

"W-Wow..." I heard him stutter. "It.. It feels.."

"Great?" I continued for him, smiling at his shock and joy.

"Yeah! It-It feels light, but not that light. It's as if I can do whatever I want with it!"

"That's because you can.." I murmured silently only for myself to hear, but Jaune heard me.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"No, nothing. I'm just talking to myself." I answered him, giving him a small smile. _'It's too early for him to learn _that._'_ "Why don't you try swinging your sword again?" I told him. And he did.

"It feels great!" he exclaimed, grinning at me. He then continued to swing his sword, adding in a lot more complex moves. He rushed forward, passing me, with his shield in front of him and his sword behind him. He then swung his shield, exposing his body. What surprised me was that, after doing that, he dragged his sword on the floor, which created sparks, slashed it up with all of the force he can exert, jumped up along with it, and spun mid-air, creating a powerful sonic wave that split the paved ground. Landing in a crouched position, he stood up and saw what he'd done.

"Crap... It was _this _strong..?" I heard him mutter. I walked towards him to stand by his side, and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Your sword is already strong as it is. With aura, you amplify that." I explained to him. He seemed to understand, nodding at me. I turned to him, "That move surprised me, though. What was that?"

"Oh. It's the first skill I made after receiving these." he answered, gesturing at the weapons on his hands. "It became part of my skill set. I think I'll call it Rising Moon after all."

"Cool." I told him. _'He's already learning how to use your weapons to its fullest abilities. By himself, no less. You would've been proud, Will.' _"So you're still gonna practice with that?"

"Yeah. I want to get used to these as much as I can." the blond boy replied, mecha-shifting his shield back to its sheath form, hooking it back to his belt, and sheathing his sword in one, swift move. "How about you? Aren't you going to prepare for the initiation test later?"

"I'm already done." I lied. I really wanted to help him with training. "I was just about to head back to take a shower when I heard you."

"Done already? Wow, you're fast."

"Yeah, well, I still have a lot of energy to burn, though. Want me to help you?" I asked him, suddenly producing my black and red fusion broadsword, Belial, from out of no where.

"... Where did you-"

"Box." I answered quickly, entering a battle stance with my broadsword in a forehand grip on my right hand, while I was crouching a little, with the whole blade perched on my right shoulder. Jaune replied by moving his shield in front of him again, with his sword at the ready behind him. We charged forward.

* * *

(A/N: What, did you think I'd go with a fighting scene already? Ha! Guess again! That'll be for Chapter 4-6, so stay tuned!)

"That... was r-really fun!" Jaune managed to breath out through his gasps of air. He was already exhausted after an hour and a half of sparring. I couldn't say I didn't expected this, though. I was going easy on him to scout his strength so far, and all I can say is.._  
_

He'll be easy to teach. I'm really excited to teach him!

"How come you're.. super strong.. huh?" the blond swordsman asked, still gasping for air. He was lying on the ground, spread eagle. "You're not even sweating!"

"I was.. well-trained, you could say." I told him, helping him get up in the process. Can't get my cover blown until later. "Come on. Let's hit the showers and get breakfast."

"Sounds great. I'm hungry!" and with that, we headed back inside the buildings.

* * *

"Gimme 5 stacks. Also, a glass of milk. Strawberries if you have any. No, just fill a bowl with as many as you can." I told the canteen volunteer. What? It's pancakes. And strawberries!

"... Wow," I heard Jaune say, clearly surprised. "Who knew you had an appetite for pancakes?"

"What? It's pancakes. And strawberries!" I told him, which earned me a small grin from the blond boy. When I finally received my order, I thanked the canteen volunteer generously, and went our merry way to a table nearby, which already had 2 occupants.

A long, dark haired boy wearing what appears to be an eastern-styled, green, long sleeve coat with a few embroideries here and there, was chewing his own pancakes. Sitting beside him was an orange-haired girl wearing white-and-pink-themed clothing. Jaune and I sat opposite of them, which gave me a pretty clear view of the orange-haired girl _breathing_ her pancakes in.

... I wasn't going to lose.

I shoved a stack in my mouth, chewing a little, and swallowing. The girl saw me just as she was about to eat another. We eyed each other, and in coordinated-like timing, ate as fast as we can. I saw Jaune and the eastern boy watch us, rather impressed. In the end, I won as my 5 plates' contents vanished in minutes. The girl, with her 4 plates, still had one half-full. I smirked at her triumphantly, with her eyeing me with her eyes squinted. We then both raised our hands, curve them to fists, and bumped them to each other.

"Pancake buddy?" she asked sweetly, now grinning.

"Pancake buddy." I replied, also grinning.

"I've never seen Nora lose in a pancake eat-off." I heard the eastern boy say, smiling at us.

"If it makes you feel any better, no one's gotten as close as her to beating me in an eat-off before." I replied, smiling back at him, resulting on a chuckle out of him.

"Wow. Can you eat, Kaiser!" the blond boy beside me exclaimed, patting my back.

_'Took the words right out of your great-great grandfather's mouth again.' _"Yeah, only when I actually like the food. And it's pancakes and strawberries!" I stopped myself before I accidentally continued with _Oz must really love me!_

"Hello!~ I'm Noraaaaa!" my newly-found, orange-haired pancake buddy introduced herself rather comically, standing on her seat with one foot on the table's edge while she was pointing above.

"I'm Ren. Please excuse Nora, she's a bit.." the eastern boy, Ren, trailed off.

"Hyperactive?" I finished for him, smiling a bit.

"Over-spirited?" Jaune also coined in, grinning.

"I was about to say difficult to deal with, but thanks for putting it that way." the dark haired eastern boy chuckled again.

"Kaiser." I introduced myself, stretching my hand for Ren to shake.

"The name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it!" the blond swordsman grabbed the boy's hand and chanted his introduction, making me smirk at the eastern boy's curious look.

"They will, he says." I answered, even before Ren got to ask. The blond boy beside me pouted, while Ren smiled.

* * *

"So," Jaune began. We finished breakfast earlier and were now at the locker room, where we're withdrawing the gears we deposited last night. The blond hunter-in-training was currently putting on his white chest plate. "Have you thought of who's team you're gonna be in?"

_'It'll be fun seeing your face later at the initiation ceremony. I wonder what you'll say after you find out that I won't be in any team?' _I thought. Seriously, I wanted to know. "I dunno. I guess whoever asks me first."

"Then, d'you want to be on my team?" he practically exhaled the question, all with those more-than-familiar puppy dog eyes. _'Damn it, Will. Does he _have_ something or some trait that he didn't inherit from you?'_

"Eh.. Sure, why not? It'll be fun." I answered, smiling crookedly at him. It'll be a bit awkward for the both of us later, when he finds himself sitting in _my_ classroom.

But wait.. Oh my.

I. Am. A genius.

Plan formed. But that'll be for later, at the initiation ceremony.

"Great!" the swordsman exclaimed, grinning.

We talked a bit more whilst we ready ourselves. I learned a lot about Jaune in that conversation.

He was supposedly the weakest being in his village, _'Just like William was.' _and he was victim to bullying and isolation whenever he goes out of his house. No one, not even his parents, cared about him. He was practically non-existent in the village. That all changed when he stumbled through the attic of his house. There, he found a sword. A wooden sword, to be exact. Almost everywhere he went, he carried said sword. And with it, he began to attract attention. Not the kind like, 'He's pretty cute with a sword' or 'That's the Arc heir? It's comforting that he's beginning to train at such a young age!' No. They were things along the lines of, 'It's useless. However hard he trains, he'll never be good enough' and 'I'll give him an hour to a day before he gives up with that stupid dream of his.' That was.. Until his 8th birthday when a giant Ursa attacked. Every villager escaped, including Jaune's parents. Everyone escaped. Excluding Jaune himself. He was forgotten, left behind as he had been for as long as he remembered.

Funny if you ask me. At the day of his birth, he was alone. Again. At the day of his birth, he was left behind. Again. At the day of his birth, he was forgotten. Again. The only thing he took comfort into was the fact that, at least, there'll be a first at the day of his birth.

Because he was pretty sure. That at that day, at the date of his birth. Jaune Arc, the useless, talking-fishbone-of-an-heir the Arc family has ever had in years, will seize to exist. Not that he's never felt that way before, but this time, it'll be official.

Because Jaune Arc was going to die.

That was what he thought. As the giant bear grimm stalked towards him, that was all that was in his head. As the Ursa's giant clawed paw made its way towards him, though, his thought changed.

He wanted to live.

He wanted to prove to his parents that he wasn't a waste of blood.

He wanted to prove to the whole Arc bloodline that he wasn't useless.

He wanted to prove to the villagers that he existed, and that he has feelings.

And most of all..

He wanted to prove to himself, to Jaune Arc, that he can, and will be, strong.

That he can, and will, carry his family name high and proud.

That he, Jaune William Arc II, can, and will..

Make his great-great grandfather, Jaune William Arc I, proud.

And then it happened.

His whole body was surrounded with white light. He looked at the Ursa Major that was now lying on its back, clearly stunned with surprise.

And after that, he told me that he heard something. That I could call him crazy, but he was sure he heard someone.

A man told him, "I accept your will. I'll be watching you from now on, and you'll never be alone. I swear, on my honor, and as your grandfather."

And then, he told me, he went nuts. He took the wooden sword in his right hand, and plunged it into the downed Ursa's chest. It was a stupid idea, yes. He knew that. But the wooden, fragile sword, pierced the giant bear's thick chest clean. And then, without a second thought, he grabbed said wooden sword's hilt tight, pulled it out of the grimm, used the momentum to spin around once, and hit the Ursa's neck. After a few seconds, said Ursa's head rolled on the floor, with it's giant body lying beside it. Jaune had slayed an Ursa Major. With an old, fragile, wooden sword.

And through all that, he told me, that should I believe in his story, I should believe in what he will be saying now.

Because through all that, he never felt that he was alone. Instead, he felt the warmth of someone's hand with his own hand which held the old wooden sword he found. The wooden sword _I made_ for William for when we wanted to spar.

And after he finished with that, I couldn't help but flash him the biggest grin I could make. He grinned back, to my relief. I then walked to him and, to his surprise, gave him a hug. _'You'll be a great hunter, Jaune. I'd love to see you be who you're destined to be.'_

We didn't say anything else. Just hugged it out. After a few more seconds, I patted him on the back once, held his shoulder, and pulled away. I still grinned at him.

"Come on, we better get going." I told him, smiling at his goofy grin. We strode towards the door, but then, something caught my attention. It was Weiss, talking with..

I grabbed Jaune by the wrist and dragged him back, stalking toward the heiress and red-head.

"So, you're not sure whose team you're gonna join?" I turned to the green-eyed red-head, who, in turn, eyed the blond boy I was dragging. I saw this and grinned, pulling said blond boy forward, "How about joining _this_ guy's team?"

"Wha-?" Jaune stammered, confused as to what I was doing. Before he could ask me, the red-head replied to my earlier question.

"Sure! I'd be happy to," she answered a bit fast, leaning towards the blond swordsman whilst smiling. "That is, if you still have an empty spot left?"

Surprised, the white-armored swordsman took a bit of time before replying with, "S-Sure! It would be an honor to have you aboard!" while smiling brightly, making the red-head visibly blush.

"Hold up!" Weiss cut off, her hands on her hips. _'Seriously, kid? It was getting to the good part!' _"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" she continued, turning to Jaune whilst gesturing at the red-head.

"Well.. I'd say a new friend!" the boy replied, still smiling at the bronze-armored girl.

"She graduated top of her class at Sanctum!"

The boy, again, took his time to respond. I saw confusion in his eyes for a second before he finally replied. "That sounds like quite an achievement!" he began, now grinning. "But sadly, I don't know anything about Sanctum."

"Wha!- She won the Mistral regional tournaments four years in a row! A new record!" the white-themed heiress practically screeched, obviously irritated at the blond's naivety.

"I can't really say I've heard of it. I'm guessing it's a fighting tournament of some sort?" the blond boy then turned back to the red-head, smiling at her again. "Either way, you're amazing!" he added, making said red-head blush a darker shade of red.

I can't say I'm not proud of this kid, really I can't. He's pretty good with words. And he's pretty good with handling women. I mean, if I had an irritating girl _screaming_ into my ear, I'd probably hang her upside down. His charisma'll be pretty useful in the far future.

"Ugh! She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Weiss screamed. Again. Flailing her arms in the process. Weiss screamed. Weiss screamed... Ice cream.. (A/N: My apologies, I got distracted.)

I saw Jaune visibly gasp in recognition, staring wide-eyed at the bronze-clad girl in front of him. "So _that's_ why you looked familiar! The kids back home _loved_ eating that. The girls idolize you!"

"T-Thanks!" the cereal model blushed, fidgeting under the blond boy's mesmerized gaze. "It was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." she continued.

"So after hearing all of that," Weiss, again, cut. "Do you _really_ think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?"

Jaune seemed to look confused for a bit, but then replied, making me chuckle. "For the record, I didn't _really_ ask her. Kaiser was the one who asked her. And she seemed to accept his offer." he began, gesturing to me. "Speaking of which, I didn't get your name, miss..?"

"Pyrrha!" the red-head, Pyrrha, answered all to quickly, making me chuckle even louder. "Pyrrha Nikos! Nice to meet you!" she continued, extending her hand._  
_

_'Ah, love. What you wouldn't give to see this, William. But you're probably watching already, aren't you?'_

Grabbing the red-head's extended hand, Jaune shook it. What made my chuckling turn into an all-out laugh was, after that, he bent down slightly, raised the girl's hand in front of his lips, and kissed it lightly, making said girl blush a shade of red that put Ruby's cloak to shame.

"Pleasure to meet you," the white-armored swordsman began, raising his head. He then continued with his ever-comical introduction. "The name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it!"

I was about to answer what I thought was the inevitable question after that introduction, 'Do they?, but before I could speak, Pyrrha beat me to it.

"Oh, I'm sure they do.." the red-head continued to blush, now gazing at the blond in front of her dreamily. After a few, long seconds, she turned to me as if remembering something she forgot and asked, "And you are?"

Chuckling, I walked closer to her. "Kaiser," I began, shaking her hand. "He's a bit dense when it comes to women plus emotions_._ Think you'll be alright?" I continued, smirking at the even darker shade of red coating her face.

"I-I-I'll be fine."

"Great. Just know that I'll be rooting for you." I smiled at her, and in turn, she smiled back.

"Hey, Pyrrha? Are you feeling well? You look kind of red.." Jaune asked, giving the red-head a worried look, in which the flushed red-head blushed even more, if that was even possible.

"Like I said, he's a bit dense. I'll be rooting for you." I laughed at the blond boy's now confused looked.

We talked a bit more. I found out that Weiss, unbelievably, wasn't that bad after all. She's just a bit.. difficult.. to deal with. I also found out that, ironically, she was Walter's daughter. How Walter managed to marry the former Schnee heiress, I'll have to find out later.

A bit later, Ruby and Yang joined us. Of course, not without Weiss fuming at the younger sister. They introduced themselves to Pyrrha, in which said red-head hesitated until after I told her that, "They're cool. You won't have competition." she greeted them sweetly.

I heard Jaune call out to someone, which after I heard someone call, "Pancake buddy!" in a high, sing-song tune, I knew they were Ren and Nora. They approached us, introduced themselves to the others, and we talked some more.

Ren, apparently, _was _originally from the eastern continent. He's lived there till he was 8 years old. They moved to Vale here at the Vytal continent due to.. problems of some sort. When I asked what, he just quieted down. And with Nora, the living, breathing, mass of pure energy _also_ refusing to talk, I decided to drop it. For now, that is. Speaking of the orange-haired female, she happened to be the very first person who's talked to Ren after said boy settled down on this continent. Explains why they're so close to each other.

Blake passed us a few times, which made me smirk. I decided to pull her in our not-so-little group after her 4th lap and introduce her to the red-head, the talking energy mass, and the eastern boy. Weiss was still a bit uncomfortable, but with a little unnoticeable pat on her shoulder from yours truly, relaxed.

A few more minutes of chatter and we heard professor Glynda's voice through the intercom. "Will all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

I glanced at each and every one of them, looking for their reactions. It wasn't that hard to find.

Ruby was determined to prove something.

Weiss was nervous, but toughened up.

Yang was excited, to say the least. She was also worried for her sister's wellbeing.

Blake was nervous, too. But never the less, she's ready and she knows it.

Jaune, to my swelling pride of him, smiled confidently, his hands on William's weapons. Well.. Former weapons, I guess. Crocea Mors has found it's new, _rightful_ wielder.

Nora was jumping with excitement, clapping with the enthusiasm of a rabid fan girl in the front seat of her favorite artist's concert.

Pyrrha was a little nervous, but smiled when she saw the blond swordsman's confidence. _'Charisma's already useful.'_

Ren looked indifferent at first, but had this determined air around him. He was going to be sure to kick ass.

And me? Well... Saying I'm excited was an understatement. Because if I was, I wouldn't be smirking like this. I haven't smirked like this in 20 years. This smirk showed my excitement beyond my excitement.

I was _ecstatic, _to say the least, to see what these kids'll show me.

"It's show time." I said out loud, walking towards the door. R, W, B, Y, and J, N, P, R followed me with no shred of hesitation in their steps.

**You better not miss a damn thing**

_**-Chapter 3 End-**_

* * *

That's pretty much it. Long chapter, again, is long. Action begins next chapter. Some background of the characters revealed. Some hints and other stuff mentioned, if you look close enough. I'm pretty sure my addiction to coffee is coming back. The usual stuff, school, life, whatever. Etc.

uub - It's a nice idea, but it won't be. I've planned to use Dying Will Flames here, though. Just not as Kaiser's semblance. About the harem.. Well.. I'm not much of a fan of it. I'll hint some JaunexRWBY+Pyrrha though. Some fan service, if you may. Again, thank for reviewing. It means a lot to me. Thank you.

guisniperman - That makes a lot more sense, haha. I guess he _is _short, if you look at it that way. Thanks for reviewing again. Hope you liked this chapter, too. Thank you for the compliment. Stay tuned for the next one.

Mae Ride - Here it is. Sorry for the wait, real life just _had_ to boot me in the face. I hope you enjoy this chapter, too. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

A yellow snowball - Eh, a bit of both, I guess. He'll be battle ready, but he's still got _a lot_ of things to learn, unlike other OOC!Jaune fics I've read and enjoyed here. Thank you for the compliment, it means a lot. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as well. Thanks for reading and reviewing. More chapters to come. And on a side note... I couldn't help but giggle like a little kid over your pen name. Great choice.

theonlyghost - I'm really sorry to say this, but I'm not a fan of the pairing. I'll add her in Jaune's temporary harem, though they won't be a main pair. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Thank you for suggesting that, it help a lot with future plot development.

Also, like I said _waaaaaay_ above this part of the page, props to The Inner Hollow. Seriously, read his "White Knight", it's amazing. I personally loved it. If you liked the way this story is going, go read it!

And with that, I'm going to bed. I'm tired, sorry. Thanks again for reading. Please don't forget to review to tell me what you thought of this chapter. Did it excite you? Want to know what happens next? Did you think my writing style's okay? Any suggestions? Corrections and/or comments? Please, tell me. I welcome all constructive criticism. Till next time!

_Word count: 4,383_

_-_Kaze-07-


	5. Chapter 4

-Kaze-07-: Times like these are when you're actually happy that you've got some free time on your hands. Here's chapter 4. Sorry it took a while, cuz you know.. Life and stuff. Carry on, reader! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters. Monty Oum, Rooster Teeth, and their staff does. I only own this plot and it's OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Emerald Forest**

* * *

"For years, you have trained to become warriors." Ozpin began, glancing at every single one of the 12 students, with me being the 13th I guess, assembled in front of him. "And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." he continued, stopping to smirk unnoticeably at me.

We were currently on Beacon Cliff, the part over-looking the Emerald Forest. We were, apparently, the last group to go through initiation. On our way here, we saw some kids with injuries of all sorts: cuts, bruises, punctures, etc. Some had worse, like fractures, dislocations, concussions, and the like. While others.. clearly, would be dropping out early, missing a limb or two. A few, well.. How do I say this gently? They're dead.

We were standing on metal flat forms whilst the gray-haired head master briefed us of our- their mission.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." Professor Glynda began, also glancing at us one by one. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion," she trailed off.

I heard Ruby gulp loudly. Yang told us about her.. discomfort with teams, saying that she doesn't need other people to grow up, because she drinks milk. I didn't pass the chance to tell her, "Maybe you should give up with that, it's not really showing any progress." whilst eyeing her chest. Now, let me clear things up first: I am _not, _in any way the term is used, a pervert. I was just teasing. And that teasing got me a protective punch in the face from Yang, which really didn't hurt that much, dark blushes from Weiss and Ruby herself, whilst covering their chests, _'Apparently, Weiss drinks milk.', _and a laugh from everybody else. Anyway, back to the present.

"Each of you will be given teammates." cue in dramatic pause, aaaaand go. "Today." the blond instructor finished. I had to hold my smile back as I heard Ruby whimper.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Oz say, closing his eyes. I could still tell he was enjoying this as well. Great minds think alike. "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

Ruby whimpered again. It's becoming hard for me to hide my entertainment.

"That being said," Oz continued, "the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." my good friend ended.

And the red-cloaked girl just _had _to exclaim, "What?!"

I couldn't help it anymore. I crouched down to make myself look smaller and began to laugh, hoping that it'll help silence it a bit. It didn't. Everyone was now looking at me, with Ruby pouting, tears on the corners of her eyes. I took a peek at Oz and saw him smirking. Well played, my friend. Well played. I stood up straight, coughing out the last of my laugh.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." the head master, with his face back to its nonchalant form, continued.

I heard a few gulps of nervousness from some kids at the other side or the line we made. I turned to look at Jaune, and proudly saw his eyes focused with no hesitation involved.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene." again, my good friend continued. "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and we will grade you appropriately." he ended. Most of the teens nodded, with the exception Jaune. Clearly, he has a question or two. I think Ozpin saw this, because he added, "Are there any questions?"

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking?" the blond boy on my left said, raising a hand. "How do you plan to send us on our way?"

Oz and I smirked, turning to William's grandson.

"Take your positions." Oz ordered, and with that, all of the new students, Jaune included, posed their battle stance. I saw the blond swordsman draw his sword and mecha-shift his shield, lowering himself to the ground. While I just stood there nonchalantly, my hands in my pockets.

I saw Weiss launch into the air. _'So _that's_ what these flat forms are for.'_ Oz turned to look at Jaune. "Does that answer your question, my boy?" he asked, smiling at him. Others began to fly, including Nora, Ren, Blake, and Pyrrha.

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Jaune nodded, seriousness still coating his focused face.

I saw Yang pull out a pair of aviators, putting them on, smirking at Ruby, and flying off with a 'Woohoo!' Ruby followed not long after. I then turned to Jaune.

"Try not to get killed, alright?" I told him, smirking. He smirked back.

"I should be saying that to you." he replied, turning his head to face me. "I'll see you there." and with that, he launched off.

I snorted, "Heh.. You _really _shouldn't have said that."

"He's William's grandson. What did you expect, K.?" Oz grinned at me.

"Eh. I still feel like a proud uncle, though. I'll let it pass."

"I'd say good luck, but you obviously don't need it." my old teammate's grin turned into a smirk.

"Yeah. After we're done with this, I have something to say during the ceremony, okay?"

"Alright." waving at me, Ozpin's smirk then turned into a smile. "Happy Hunting, Bloody Raven."

"I'll be back, Wizard." adjusting my glasses, I launched into the air, still looking as nonchalant as I was on the ground.

* * *

I flew like a bad ass with no care in the world, passing a burnt-orange haired, armored boy, who looked pissed at me. I passed Nora, us saying hi to each other, passed Ren, bumping fists with him, passed Pyrrha, quickly pointing at where Jaune was, passed Blake, us smiling at each other, passed Ruby, whom I warned about a little bird flying in front of her, passed Weiss, holding her shoulder and squeezing it for a second to give her moral support, passed Jaune, patting him on the back and grinning, and finally, passed Yang, who looked like an insane, majestic phoenix with her firing her shot-gauntlets to give her more speed and more air. I was basically in front of everyone by now.

I saw them land one by one, noting Pyrrha using her shield to bash the trees on her way. _'Damn, she took 'destroy everything in your path' way to seriously.' _In no time, I was the only one left in the air. Deciding that it was about time I landed as well, I eased the invisible aura that was sprouting from from my back, enabling me to fly. I then drew Belial(1) from my back, gripping it back-handed, placed both of my feet on the flat of its blades, and rode it, surfing in the air. I mecha-shifted my chain-loaded gauntlet, Astaroth(1), fired the three-faced pyramid end of the chain, which then splits into three like a grappling hook, into a tree branch, pulled the chain back into the gauntlet, used the momentum to swing from it, and landed on the ground with my broadsword in a forehand grip perched on my shoulder.

When I looked up, the temple with the artifacts was the first thing I saw.

"Mission one: Complete." I told myself, walking towards said temple.

The artifacts appear to be chess pieces. Well.. Minus some pieces, like the pawns, the white and black queen, and the white king. Noticing the hint, I took the black king, tossing it into the air and catching it, and then pocketed it. "Mission two: Complete." I said out loud. I then heard several gun shots, battle cries, screams of pain, and the like, signaling that the kids've met with opposition. In no time, I found myself surrounded by a pack of Beowolves. I smirked, slowly grabbing my 2Deagle-1Magnum-hybrid, Lucifer(1), from its holster on my left leg. I took my time aiming at a nearby Beowolf and shot it once with a hybrid shot, a mix of one Magnum bullet and two Deagle ones. Its head exploded, as expected, surprising the other wolf-grimm.

Without wasting another moment, I drew Belial again in a backhand grip, dashed towards the wolf right next to the one I shot, slashed my blade, and passed it. In a few seconds, just as I intended, its head slid down, followed by its body vertically splitting in half. That woke up the other Beowolves from their trance, because they started to charge towards me. Turning around, I unloaded another hybrid shot, hitting one in front of me. The bullets penetrated, hitting another one behind it. I pretty much did the basics of the basics: Shoot whatever I can aim at. Cut whatever comes too close.

After the one-sided massacre, I looked at my handy work. Sprawled through the whole area were Beowolves. _Dead _Beowolves, to be exact. A lot of them.

_'This is gonna be a bother later if more come.' _I thought. I then walked over to each dead grimm individually. I walked close to one, kick it over the side, walk towards another one, kick it over the same place. 5 minutes after that and I made a small hill. Of Beowolves. Heh. _'Let's see someone top _that_.'_

_'But first, time for some needed relaxation.' _I thought to myself, walking back towards the relic temple. I sat on the pedestal where I took my black king chess piece, pulled out my foldable red-and-black headphones from a secret pocket in the inner back of my coat, plugged it in the black MP3 player I took from my pocket, and played some music whilst waiting for students to come. I'm going to be waiting for a while, so might as well relax. Creatures of Grimm ambushing me won't be a problem, anyway. That's what Beowolf Hill is for: to intimidate any Grimm who dares try me.

A few songs later, and the first pair came to view. It was that burnt-orange haired guy from earlier when we were flying. The one who looked pissed at me. Along with him was a thin looking kid compared to the armored guy. He had his head shaved, leaving a green mohawk on top of it. They both held an air of arrogance around them. I smirked to myself, _'Well, this is gonna be entertaining.' _I saw them look at me, but I didn't let them know I was looking back. I just sat there, looking as if I was staring at the ground. I noticed them walk closer to me, the bigger guy in a faster pace. I already knew what he was planning. He was going to _accidentally _trip over a rock or something, and push me off of my spot. I smirked unnoticeably again.

My guess was right, because the moment he was close enough, the heavily-armored boy tried, key word _tried_, to look as if he _did_ trip over a rock. When he held my shoulder, I smiled. He wasn't even at Yang's level of strength. I simply brushed off his hand, making him pass me and _actually_ trip. I held my chuckle, looking as nonchalant as I always was. When he stood up, he began to shout, "What the hell was that, huh?!"

I pretended not to hear, taking my headphones off and perching them over my neck. I made a perfect confused face and asked, "What?"

I _almost_ smirked, seeing the rage in his eyes and face. I still looked as innocent as a rock. The burnt-orange head was about to say something, before his acquaintance cut him off.

"Hey! Cardin! Chill out, man!" he began, holding back the armored teen. He then turned to me, donning a so-obvious-it-makes-fun-of-every-other-similar-thing-out-there-it's-just-sad fake smile. "Wassup, man! Look's like you're here first." he continued.

I just stared at them for a while, before placing my headphones over my ears again. _'I already know these guys'll be boring. So much for entertainment.'_

I saw the big guy glare at me before grinning. "So I fought a Boarbatusk earlier. By myself! And I killed it, no sweat!" he began to boast. I knew it was a lie, because I saw the mohawk kid roll his eyes before muttering something. 'All by yourself, yeah right.. No sweat? If I wasn't there, you would've been dead by now.' I read his lips.

"So what's your kill, huh?" he asked me. I just ignored him. Maybe he'll be smart enough to actually look behind him.

Annoyed by my indifference, he began to talk trash. "Heh. I bet you didn't even _try_ to fight anything! You probably just ran away!" he said.

I sighed. That's right. I sighed. Who knew idiocy _and_ stupidity could both be present in an individual? I stood up, turn to him, grabbed his shoulder with one hand, and turned him around with ease even though he was struggling._  
_

"If you're asking what I killed, that's it. If you're asking _how many_ I killed, you can count it for me." I told him, going back to my seat. I saw him and the mohawk kid freeze in their place. After 30 seconds of still not moving, I snapped them out of it. I don't really like their company. I hate unteachable kids like this.

"If you're _that_ blind to not see _that_ exactly as you entered this clearing, I'm guessing you wouldn't have noticed that this is the temple with the relics. The relics are these chess pieces. You should just take one and go before more Beowolves come this way to avenge their fallen comrades." I told them, still looking like I don't care what happens next. They turned to me with horrified eyes before forcing themselves to look normal again. Clicking his tongue, the heavily-armored boy strode towards me and stopped just a few feet away to glare at me. I turned towards him slowly with bored eyes, daring him to do something. His gaze faltered, ensuring me victory. He grabbed the chess piece that was right next to me, the black bishop, and turned away. I watched him retreat with the mohawk kid following closely behind. He turned his head and exclaimed, "The names Cardin Winchester, kid! Don't forget that! Cuz I'll be the one to take you down, so you _better_ watch your back from now on!" before continuing on. I chuckled loudly for them to hear, but he didn't turn around.

"So I'm a kid, huh? We'll see.. Car.. Carlos..? Car-Carmen? Yeah, probably Carmen. Carmen Wild Chestnut, huh?" I decided to call him. What? I was wearing headphones with the volume at max. I wasn't looking at him, so I couldn't really read his lips either.

A few more minutes later, and a new pair came. One guy had light brown hair combed neatly to the left, and the other had long, dark blue hair combed back. They asked if this place was the temple, and I nodded, pointing at the chess pieces. They seem to understand, taking the last black bishop piece. They thanked me both, with me nodding an acknowledgement, and they turned to make their way back to the cliff.

A bit more waiting, and a pair I actually know finally appeared. It was Yang and Blake. Apparently, they're partners now. _'Interesting pair. One that's more on frontal assault, and the other who prefers hiding in the shadows. One'll be bait, the other'll be the hidden weapon. I like this pair already.'_

"Kaiser! You're already here!" Yang exclaimed, waving at me. I raised my hand slightly as a sign of acknowledgement towards them. They strode their way towards. I took my headphones off and pocketed them again, standing up in the process.

"So, how was your day so far?" I asked, smiling at them.

"Oh you know, the usual. Killed two Ursas by ourselves!" the blond brawler grinned.

"I don't think that's really what you'd call 'the usual'." Blake said, making the blond scratch her head. "But anyway, you're here early. Don't you have a partner?" the black-themed girl turned to me.

"Couldn't find one, so I just made my way here. I already took a relic, you guys should, too." I told them, pointing at the temple ruins. They began to walk their way towards the many pedestals, when I saw Blake's bow. It was still the same color and design, it just seems.. Thicker. "I like what you've done with your bow, Blake. It looks nice." I smiled at her.

Said black-clad girl blushed and smiled back, mouthing a 'thank you' towards me.

"Wow.." I heard Yang exclaim. I turned to her, only to see her staring at Beowolf Hill. Blake, in turn, looked at what Yang was looking at, her jaw dropping after she found out. "Kaiser..?" she began, still staring wide-eyed at my handy work.

"Yeeeeeeaaaaah..?" I replied slowly, matching her tone of awe with my tone of confusion. Faked, as usual.

"Did you... do this?" Blake continued for Yang, who clearly couldn't couldn't talk anymore because of her shock.

"Yeeeeeeaaaaah..." I answered, still with my tone of faked confusion.

Silence. It wasn't that bad, though. It was part awkward, part entertaining, and part funny. After a few long seconds, I decided to snap them out of it.

"Uh.. Guys? The relics?" I told them, successfully grabbing their attention. They turned to me and I pointed at the temple. Realization hit them and they said, "O-Oh." in unison. They then walked towards said temple and looked around. I smiled at them.

They took a look around, deciding which chess piece they'd take. I saw Yang stop at one pedestal and brought up the relic resting on top of it. She called to Blake.

"How about a cute little pony?" the blond brawler exclaimed, raising the golden knight piece. Blake, in reply, rolled her eyes and muttered, "Sure." whilst smiling.

"That wasn't too hard!" Yang added, walking towards me.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake said, also walking towards me.

I smiled at them, grabbing their shoulders with both hands and squeezing them lightly. "Good job, guys." I told them, which made Yang grin and Blake smile.

**_UURRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!_**

"What the heck was that?!" the blond exclaimed, mecha-shifting her shot-gauntlets and entering a stance. Blake as well, unsheathing her sword from her back.

"Relax. It's only a battle cry." I told them, "It seems close. And it sounds like.. Jaune."

"Jaune? Are you sure, Kaiser?" Yang turned to me, worry evident on her face. "Blake! You have good hearing right? Is it really.." Yang cut her self off, now turning to the black-clad girl, who was... looking up?

I couldn't help but also look up, and upon doing that, my mind was filled with surprise, confusion, and entertainment.

Surprised, because Ruby was currently _falling_ from the sky out of no where.

Confusion, because I _really_ want to know how she managed to even _do _that.

And entertainment, because I just _know_ that from this moment on, things're gonna be a lot of fun.

**_-Chapter 4 End-_**

* * *

(1) - Belial, Astaroth, and Lucifer - Yes, you got it right. Kaiser's Fusion Broadsword, Belial, Chain-loaded Guantlet, Astaroth, and Hybrid Decorated Gun, Lucifer, are all named after high-ranking demons. You can just Google their names if you want more info on them. BTW, I'm catholic. I'm not a satanist, so don't even go there!

* * *

Right. Finally managed that. Pretty short, compared to the former chapters, but it's something. I feel a bit.. unhappy with how this turned out. How about you guys? Tell me in your reviews. Speaking of, here're my replies:

Guest - Thank you for the compliment. But in defense to other writers who insert themselves as OC in their own stories, you can't really blame them. The RWBY universe is just awesome whichever angle you look at it. Even I was tempted to insert myself in this fic, but thought that it'd be pretty stupid cuz I'd die the second I stood in front of a Creature of Grimm. Thank you for reading and reviewing, sir/ma'am. I hope you continue to follow this story's progress. It's great having reviewers like you.

Mae Ride - Thank you for reading and reviewing. Here's another chapter, courtesy of my temporary escape from life. I hope you enjoy this as well.

A yellow snowball - That's a really great idea! I've never played Dragon Nest before, so I never had any knowledge about something called a Lunar Knight. Its skills are amazing, some look exactly like some of what I thought up of already, like the Moonlight Splitter. Also, I can't help but notice that you _knew _prior that Jaune'll be using Aura Manipulation. I think I made you misunderstand that scene: See, the ground split up because of the shock wave from the force of Jaune's strike. He still doesn't know just how much aura he's got. I'm sorry for misleading you on that, I'm still trying to work on my writing skills he he. Also, about Jaune's semblance, well... I'll just say that it's hinted in the actually series. If you watch closely, you'll find out what I've got planned eventually xD I am so honored for this story to be compared to Jaune Arc's Pain by YARN (You are right . . . NOT). I just LOVE that fic! It's one of few fics that've inspired the creation of this story. I'll try my hardest to live up to that God-like piece of art. That's high praise, sir. Thank you.

Cole Flames - None taken xD Though I suggest you watch out for chapter 6. That, my friend, you wouldn't want to miss. Also, about Kaiser being announced as professor, well... You'll be surprised *evil grin* But we'll get to that eventually, I wouldn't want to spoil you or anyone.

Well, since it's come to this, I want to thank all of you readers so much. Only 5 chapters and Professor Bloody Raven's already got 14 reviews, 18 followers, 12 favorites, and 1,163 views and counting! Thank you so much, guys. This means a lot to me.

Also, since A yellow snowball's already said it, I'll say it again: **READ JAUNE ARC'S PAIN BY YARN! **It's amazing, I shit you not. Piece of art in the making, so go check it out! Review on it too, because that makes us writers happy.

That's it, I'm going to bed. School's in about 2 hours, so.. Yeah. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter, though I think it's a bit crappy. What do yo guys think? Did you like it? Any suggestions? Corrections and/or comments? Please tell me in your reviews! I welcome all constructive criticism. Till next time!

_Word count: 3,379_

-Kaze-07-


	6. Chapter 5

-Kaze-07-: Life sucks. Yeah. Life just sucks. And writer's block. Writer's block sucks. Sorry for the long wait, I had some things going. Chapter 6 will be released early, though. So that's a good thing, I guess. Please enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to show some feedback by reviewing. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters. Monty Oum, Rooster Teeth, and their staff does. I only own this plot and it's OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Emerald Forest, pt. 2**

* * *

**_3rd POV_**

_Earlier..._

"Our last pair has been formed, sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren." Professor Glynda Goodwitch reported, walking towards Headmaster Ozpin. They were still at the same cliff where they sent off the new students, monitoring their initiation with their scrolls. "Poor boy. I can't possibly imagine those two getting along."

"Hm." the gray-haired headmaster replied, his eyes still on his hand-held monitor.

"Still, he's probably better off than Ms. Nikos." the blond instructor added, tapping her own scroll to view Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos.

"Hmm?" Ozpin hummed, turning his eyes towards his apprentice for a second before going back to his scroll.

"I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat." Glynda continued, tapping her scroll again, turning it off. "I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few min-"

"I invited him."

"... I'm sorry, sir?"

"Jaune Arc. I personally invited him."

"I.. I don't understand, sir." the blond woman turned to her master questioningly. "He's never been enrolled in a preparatory combat school. I doubt he's even faced a Creature of Grimm before. That Ruby girl, too. She's immature, sir, clearly unbefitting of a Huntress. Why would you invite someone like them?"

Ozpin turned towards his apprentice again, staring at her emerald-green eyes. "Because it's their time. Because they're ready."

* * *

"It's definitely this way."

"Urgh.."

"I mean.. This way!"

"Ugh..."

"Alright. It's official. We just passed it."

"Why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?" Ruby asked as politely as she could in her state of boredom. They've been going around in circles for the past 30 minutes under the white-clad heiress' lead, which, in turn, led to them being... lost.

"Because I know _exactly_ where we're going!" Weiss replied, walking off again and then turning back. "We're going.. to the.. Forest Temple!"

"Urgh!" Ruby grunted, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are, either!" the heiress exclaimed, pointing accusingly at the red-cloaked girl.

"Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything!"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"It means that you're a big.. stupid.. jerk! And I hate you!"

"Ugh! Just keep moving!" Weiss order, turning around again and walking off.

"'Just keep moving!' 'Hurry up!' 'Waah! Watch where you're going!' Why are you so bossy!"

"I am _not _bossy! Don't say things like that!"_  
_

"Then stop _treating _me like a kid!"

"Stop _acting _like a kid!"

"Well stop acting like your perfect!"

"I'm! Not! Perfect!" the white-clad girl paused, glaring daggers towards the girl in front of her. "Not yet. But I'm still _leagues_ better than you." she continued, walking off and leaving her partner behind.

Ruby's normally cheerful, bright, silver eyes darkened, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Looking down on the ground, she murmured, "You.. You don't even know me.." whilst shedding a tear. She sniffled, wiped the tears from her eyes, and walked off towards her partner. _"No. I've.. I've gotta keep it cool. I've gotta be the always-quirky-and-peppy-and-cheerful-girl everybody knows. I've gotta do this for Dad. For Yang. For.. For Mom."_

* * *

"This is definitely not it." Jaune declared, turning to his red-haired partner.

Jaune and Pyrrha were currently in front of the mouth of a dark cave. It had drawings of men with spears fighting off a giant scorpion, which was clearly pushed inside and trapped in the very cave they were standing in front of.

"I agree." Pyrrha nodded, turning to Jaune. She still can't believe that the blond boy _actually_ paired up with her. What are the chances! She took note to remember to thank Kaiser later. "Something feels.. ominous about this cave." she continued.

"Yeah. And dark.." the blond swordsman agreed, also turning to his partner. He then turned his back to the cave and walked off. "Anyway, we better get out of he-"

_***SCREEEEECH***_

Surprised, the blond and the red-head turned around to face the cave where the horrible sound came from. In a few seconds, a large, dark, scorpion-like creature emerged from said cave. It had black exoskeletons with white bone plates covering its entire top. The armor-like plates had red markings in some areas, and it's golden stinger on the end of of its tail shined. It was a Death Stalker.

It stalked its way towards Jaune and Pyrrha, and when it was close enough, it hammered one of its giant pincers on the ground, aiming at them. Luckily, Jaune had been prepared. He had his sword drawn and his shield by his side the moment he saw the giant Grimm come out of the cave's mouth. Raising his shield with his left hand and backing it up with his right, he successfully blocked the Death Stalker's attack.

Unexpectedly though, the giant scorpion swung its other pincer into Jaune's right side, hitting him and forcing him off of the ground. His trek in the air was short lived as he hit a tree with his back vertically. He bounced painfully, hitting the back of his head, and sprawled to the ground, leaving a huge crack on said tree.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha exclaimed. She was stunned. Never in her whole life has she _personally_ seen a Death Stalker. An S-Class Grimm. And the way it swatted Jaune away like he was nothing, it truly scared her to the bone. She couldn't move, even as she saw the giant scorpion slowly crawl its way towards her as if it was playing with its food.

_Fear. _It's certainly been a while since she last felt that. The last time was when she was 8, when an Ursa Major, an A-Class Grimm, attacked her village. When her _best friend _was left by the villagers, even his entire family, to die. When she stood behind the boy who protected her with his life. When she ran away and _left_ her _best friend_ to die, just like the other villagers. When she found out that the boy _singlehandedly _killed the huge bear Grimm and lived, thinking about what he'd say to her _leaving him _to fend for himself. When the boy, her supposed _best friend_, told her, _his **only **friend_, without even batting an eye, _"It's okay, at least you're not hurt__. And besides, **I'm used to it**." _with a smile.

That broke her heart. Her soul. Due to the fear of another attack, her family decided to move to a safer place. Inside the kingdom walls. To the Mistral region. She didn't tell him. And when she realized that she _left _him again, she cried. She swore to herself that she'll get stronger, so that when they finally meet again, it'll be _her turn_ to protect him. Sadly though, when she came back after two years, she heard that the boy ran away, leaving everything but his family's heirloom behind. She cried again, putting two-and-two together and guessing that he was hurt that she left without telling him. Again. Pyrrha then swore again that she'll get even stronger, for when she met him again, she'll have the strength to look him in the eyes and apologize with all of her heart and soul. She won the Mistral Regional Tournaments four years in a row, setting a new record. She graduated top of her class at Sanctum Academy. Heck, she even accepted an offer to be the model for a cereal box! All of that, just for him. The only boy that mattered to her.

But all of that might be wasted today. Because right now, she really _might _die.

Though weakened, Jaune raised his head to watched the giant monster slowly stalk its way towards his frozen red-head partner. _'Why isn't she moving?! It's getting closer! Move, Pyrrha!' _he exclaimed, though because of the pain he was currently in, he can't actually say anything. He can't even breath properly, let alone stand. The Death Stalker was a mere few feet away from the red-headed girl, reminding Jaune of a memory he's always kept near his heart: His first friend from when he was younger.

Back then, when he still lived in the village, when he was still bullied by kids his age, when he was still treated as a nonexistent being, when his family still ridiculed him, there was only one person who stood by his side. The only person who cared about him. His very reason for not giving up in life. His first, and _only _friend. A girl his age. Due to the long time that he hasn't seen her, he's forgotten what she looked like. But he can never forget what she's done to save him from himself. When no one believed in him, she did. When no one listened to him, she did. When no one cared for him, she did. And when he's lost in the dark void of depression, she always.. _always _manages to guide him back. For the first time in his life, he was happy.

But that all changed on his birthday, when an Ursa Major attacked the village. The two of them were the only ones left, for the entire village evacuated. He decided that if he was going to die today, he'd do it protecting the most important thing in his life: _her._ But when he turned around, she was gone. She left him, like everybody else did. But that wasn't what he was thinking. _'__It's understandable that she ran away. Even I would be scared.' _What happened next, well.. We already know that. What happened after that, though, was a big surprise.

He was celebrated as a hero. Him. Jaune The Useless. Jaune the Weak. That good-for-nothing-talking-fish-bone-of-an-heir. A hero. His family embraced him like they never have before. Maybe because they _haven't._ His people, the villagers, cheered for him like he was visible now. The kids idolized him, appointing him as their new leader. At that moment, he realized...

Who were these people?

As quickly as they had accepted him into their society, Jaune brushed them off as if they were dust on his shoulder, glancing around to find someone he actually knew. Someone who actually _cared _for him. When he found her, he immediately ran towards the girl, asking her if she was alright or if she were hurt. When asked if he was mad about her leaving him, he smiled the bright smile he'd only give her and said, _"It's okay, at least you're not hurt. And besides, I'm used to it." _He didn't know why, but that made the girl cry. Her parents took her away and he couldn't do anything about it, so deciding that he needed to rest, he made his way back to his room. He couldn't exactly call it his home, because he never felt that he belonged in there. Ignoring the calls of the people who once ignored him, he walked back.

The next day, he found out that the girl and her family moved. He was left behind again. But then, he thought positively. His friend _couldn't_ have left him on purpose. Maybe she just forgot to tell him. Or maybe it was rushed and she didn't have time to tell him. Yeah. _"And even though we're far away from each other, I just know that someday, we'll meet again. And we'll be friends again." _With that in mind, he decided to finally leave and actually have a taste of the world outside of the village. Of course, by orders of the man inside his head, not after taking the family heirloom the Arc family has been so proud of.

Speaking of the man inside his head, he trained the blond boy during his travels across the Vytal continent. He didn't let him use the family heirloom, though. Just the wooden sword. After years and years of training, he got a letter from a Head Master Ozpin from Beacon Academy, inviting him to attend said school. Accepting, the man inside his head gave him permission to use the sword and shield, Crocea Mors, acknowledging his skills and determination.

He's become stronger in hopes of meeting with his best friend in the future. For him to show her that he isn't the weak, scrawny little kid from before.

But if he couldn't even save his partner, his new _friend,_ then what was the point of getting stronger?

Grunting, the blond swordsman pushed himself off of the ground and sprinted towards the still-unmoving red-head. Raising his shield just in time to block the golden stinger heading its way towards the girl's head, Jaune turned the Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha! Snap out of it!" he gasped weakly. Waking up from her trance, the red-head nodded and drew her weapons, slashing at the Grimm's tail. In response, the giant scorpion hissed in pain, backing away. It's momentary retreat gave the blond boy some time to drop down on one knee to rest, still eyeing the Grimm.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha exclaimed, running up to her blond partner. "Are you hurt?" Kneeling down, she inspected him for further injuries. The way his right elbow seemed to reject the idea of touching his side, she guessed that his ribs were broken. There was blood running down his forehead as well, hinting a possible concussion. Finally, noticing him hold his right arm with his left, his right shoulder must've been dislocated. Or worse: broken. "We've.. We've got to get you away..!"

"No." he grunted, cutting her off. "It'll.. just follow us! I have to.. t-take care of it now!" he continued, standing up in pain. Grabbing his shoulder with his left hand, he forced its bone back into place, resulting him whimpering in agony.

Watching this, the red-head couldn't help but worry over her partner. He just reminds her so much of her best friend... "Jaune, please! You could die!" she begged, staring into the blond's blue eyes.

Staring right back with eyes filled with strength and determination, he replied, "Then I'd rather do that than let you get hurt!" He then charged at the Death Stalker, glaring at it with as much intensity as he could. Pyrrha couldn't do anything but watch in horror as her new found friend ran up to his death.

**_UURRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!_**

Jaune, in the midst of his exhaustion and pain, blacked out mid-run. He was about to fall over. He was just so tired. If he died, maybe he could give Pyrrha a few minutes to escape. At least his life wouldn't have been in vain. Inside his mind, everything was black. In the middle of it all, he collapsed to his knees, glaring at the ground. Why was he so weak? Even through all of the hardships he's gone through, all of the training, everything the man in his head taught him, he was still weak. He bet it didn't even matter if he died right now.

_'Stand up.'_ a deep voice ordered. Materializing into a 30-year-old version of him, the man in his head stood in front of his crouched form, frowning. _'Is this _really_ how my legacy's going to end? You know, your great-great granduncles will be disappointed if they see you now, son.' _he continued, now smirking playfully whilst giving the blond boy a comforting gaze. Looking up, Jaune's eyes held confusion in them, directing it towards his mentor.

_'Grandpa.. What do I do?' _he asked, looking lost. The man raised an eyebrow for him to continue. _'I'm still so weak! After everything that you've taught me, nothing happened! I can't change who I was meant to be, Grandpa! I'm..! I'm not.. fit to be your legacy!'_

The man looked at him boringly for a few moments, before his expression was replaced with a bright grin, making the young blond swordsman's eyes widen.

_'Well, compared to me, you _are_ still weak. But everything that I've taught you _has_ made you stronger, Jaune.' _the veteran blond swordsman began, extending his right hand to ruffle the downed boy's hair playfully. _'And you're right. You can't change who you're meant to be. But you _are_ more than fit to become my legacy, son. I've seen it first-hand. And with that as proof, I can confidently say that you _are_ meant to be my legacy. Plus a lot more, kid.' _as carefully as he could, he forced the blond boy up. He dusted him up from his shoulders, to his arms, to his torso and back, to his pants, and finally held the sides of his head with both hands. _'You just need a little push at times. I mean, what's a knight without a princess to rescue?' _the man playfully said, still grinning. _'And I think you just found yourself a princess worth protecting!' _he added, his grinning widening at his grandson's momentary blushing face.

_'Grandpa..' _Jaune stared at William in the eyes, his confusion and worry slowly turning back into strength and determination. _'Of.. Of course! I'll.. I'll make you proud, Grandpa! And I'll make whoever my granduncles are proud as well! And-And I'll be the best hunter ever! I'll be a hero, just like you!' _he exclaimed, a bright smile replacing his worried frown. William's eyes softened, and his grin turned into the loving smile he reserved only for those who he cared the most of.

_'That's great. You go do that. Show them the light the two of us are so proud of, my boy!'_

Opening his eyes, his whole body was coated with the bright light that is his aura. Using the momentum of his falling over, he spun his body counter-clockwise, sword and shield at the ready. When he was close enough to the surprised Grimm, he lashed out his aura-coated sword. In an attempt to defend, the Death Stalker raised its left pincer, but it did no difference. Quickly redirecting his sword, he targeted the now-visible joint connecting the big limb to its body. With the help of his aura-coated sword, he sliced through it like butter, resulting in the Grimm shrieking in pain, its pincer on the ground in front of it. Wasting no time, Jaune followed by hitting its face with the edge of his shield, successfully crushing two of its eyes on the right side of its face. In a final form of retaliation, the giant scorpion brought down its stinger, aiming for the blond swordsman. However, anticipating this from the get-go, Jaune brought his shield back and was only pushed back a few feet from the slowly retracting monster.

"Moonlight Swordplay: Act 10, Revised:" Deciding that is was about time to finish this, he crouched slightly, positioned his shield in front of him, and his sword readied itself behind him. Shifting forward on his left foot, he began to dash for the disgruntled Death Stalker, dragging his sword on the ground. Said monster readied to block with its remaining pincer. When Jaune was close enough, he bashed the giant armored limb away with his shield, exposing both himself and the Grimm. Seeing the opportunity, the white-armored Grimm brought its stinger down once again, but the blond swordsman anticipated this as well. He brought his aura-coated sword up and using its momentum, jumped. "Rising Moon!" The sword sliced the golden stinger in half, making the giant scorpion scream in agony. Jaune wasn't done yet though, as he held the handle of his sword with both hands. "Act 11:" He spun vertically a few times during his descent, building up momentum for his next strike. Finally stopping, he brought his sword down hitting the Death Stalker's head, "Falling Moon!" he exclaimed, slamming the blade even further towards the decapitated Grimm. Its armor finally shattering from the sheer strength of the blow, the sword sunk in, cutting through the giant scorpion's body with relative ease. The attack was so powerful that it created a sonic wave, which ran down the Grimm's body, completely splitting it in half.

Landing safely in front of the now divided and dead Grimm, he eased the white aura which surrounded him. Not even feeling a tad bit exhausted, he inspected himself. Ribs: perfectly fine. Head: feeling great. Shoulder: like brand new. _'The miracles of aura. Thanks a lot, Grandpa!' _he thought. Smiling, he turned around at the shocked-looking red-head. His smile turned into a grin.

"Well, that was a thing!" he exclaimed, walking towards his partner as if what he just did was just a normal thing to do. Standing in front of her, he asked, "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a gho- OW!"

The bronze-armored red-head punched him on his left shoulder. "Don't.." Pyrrha began, looking worriedly at Jaune. "_Ever_ make me worry like that again!" she continued, tears at the corners of her eyes.

Understanding his mistake, Jaune's grin toned down into a small smile. Patting his partner's red hair, he chanted 'sorry's and 'I'll be careful next time's, resulting Pyrrha nodding whilst wiping her tears away.

Their warm moment was suddenly ended though, as they heard another rumble from behind. Their eyes widened as they turn back to the caves mouth only to spot _another_ Death Stalker break through the small opening. It was twice as big as the first one, making it enormously gigantic (A/N: BECAUSE REDUNDANCY IS NEEDED!). It's white, bone-like armor looked more worn-out, having a few chips here and there. It's huge claws and wide back had some moss on them. What surprised them though was that it immediately turned to the former Grimm split in half, lying dead, and wailed.

It was it's mother.

Fuck.

"RUN FOR IT!" Jaune ordered, grabbing Pyrrha's hand and entering the forest once again. They never turned back, for the loud sound of limbs moving and trees falling made it clear what was behind them: their possible death.

* * *

"Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed, hanging for her dear life. "I told you this was a terrible idea!"

They were currently up in the air, hitching a ride on a giant, S-Class avian Grimm called the Nevermore. It meant 'you'll live Nevermore', basically. How did they get into this predicament, you ask? Well, we could thank Miss Ruby Rose for that! After seeing the huge black bird (A/N: DON'T BE PERVS!) glide over their heads, the red-cloaked girl immediately hatched a plan about riding it to get to their destination faster. Weiss, _clearly_ having a lot more common sense, told her partner that it was a bad idea. A _really_ bad idea. But nonetheless, the scythe wielder just grabbed her hand, used her semblance to run up a nearby tall tree, and grabbed the flying Grimms feather-covered body, which brings us to this.

"We're fine!" little red riding-hood exclaimed back, reassuring her partner. "Stop worrying!"

"I am _so__ far_ beyond being worried!"

"... In a good way?!" Ruby questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"In a bad way! In a _very_ bad way!"

"Well, why don't we just jump?!"

"What are you?! Insane?!" the white-clad heiress yelled, questioning the red-cloaked girl's mental state. When she turned back to her, though, she wasn't there. Blinking once to make sure she just didn't look the right way, she still wasn't there. Twice, still not there. Looking down, she saw the girl free falling towards the ground. Turning red in anger, she screamed, "OH YOU INSUFFERABLE LITTLE RED!"

* * *

"Blake, did you hear that?" Yang questioned, waving at her partner. Said black bowed girl and Kaiser still looked up at the sky, the former with worry and the latter with amusement. "What should we.." she trailed off as the monochrome-clad girl pointed up, making her look.

There was her little sister, Ruby.

Falling.

To the ground.

From the sky.

...

.. What?

"I got her!" Kaiser exclaimed whilst chuckling loudly. He stepped forward and leaped, catching Ruby in a bridal-style hold with ease. All with a grin that wouldn't come off. Landing safely in a crouched position, the bloody-raven haired boy gently placed her down. "You just place 'just dropping in' on a whole new level, you know?" he told her, still chuckling.

"... Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked Yang to make sure she wasn't the only one who saw it.

"I..." Yang was about to reply, but was then cut off by rumbling in the forest. Rustles and explosions were heard, and after a few seconds, a bear-like Grimm emerged to the clearing. It was an Ursa. It seemed to struggle awkwardly before a pink light and explosion set off behind it, resulting in the beast collapsing, in turn revealing the orange-haired girl known for her energy comparable only to the intensity of the sun _riding_ on its back. She rolled off the now dead Grimm, pouting.

"Awwwww... It's broken.." she said, frowning. From behind the unmoving Ursa came a raven-haired eastern boy, holding his knees whilst panting.

"Nora? Please," he said between his gasps of air. "Don't ever do that again.." he ended. Ren looked up to where the orange-haired girl was _supposed_ to be, only to find her gone.

Said walking mass of pure energy was now by the temple, ooh-ing whilst eyeing a golden rook piece that was on top of one of the many pedestals. Grabbing it and raising it up into the air with a grin on her face, she made a series of poises featuring the chess piece, all the while singing 'I'm queen of the castle~' A yell from her dear friend made her stop half through, though.

"NORA!"

"Ehe~ Coming, Ren!~" the orange-haired girl replied, saluting. She then proceeded to _skip_ towards her partner, grin still plastered on her face.

Kaiser had to hold his stomach to keep himself from doubling over. Ruby, who was standing beside the bloody raven, looked at him with worry evident all over her face.

"Did that girl just _ride in_ on an Ursa?" Blake, again, asked, turning to her blond partner.

"I.." said blond was about to reply again until she was cut off by loud rustling from the other side of the clearing. Sounds of screeching were heard whilst some trees fell down. In a few seconds, Jaune and Pyrrha emerged from the forest, behind them was the biggest Death Stalker possibly in all of history. It was _twice_ the size of a regular Death Stalker. It was chasing after them, and was catching up. It tried to attack them, but the attempts were futile, because the two just either jumped over it or rolled under it.

At that time, Ruby, along with a laughing-like-an-insane-person Kaiser, walked towards the former's sister:

"Ruby?!"

"Yang!"

"NORAAA!~"

Though their supposedly warm reunion was interrupted by Nora.

Anyway, back to the action.

Jaune and Pyrrha kept running, still not deciding whether to bring the abnormally giant Grimm with them towards their friends or to just.. keep running until it got tired. Neither was a good idea.

"Did they just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on their tail?" Blake inquired again her partner, not noticing said blond brawler shaking with annoyance.

And then, Yang exploded. She _literally _exploded. Her lilac eyes turned red, and fire surrounded her body, dancing around it. Kaiser watched this happen, amused to say the least. _'Xiao Long... Wait, Jin _and_ Summer? I gotta call that guy! So _that's_ where Jin hid it, huh? Perfect, I've got myself an interesting one to teach.'_

"ARGH! I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for like, two seconds before something _crazy _happens again?!" the blond brawler growled, matching her anger with hand movements. After he little melt down, she panted for _exactly_ two seconds before Ruby tapped her shoulder.

"Uhm.. Y-Yang?" the red-cloaked girl called, pointing up. Everyone else couldn't help but look up, only to see the white-clad heiress hanging by the talons of a Nevermore flying over their heads. At this, the bloody-raven haired boy gave up all attempts to tone down his amusement and just flat out rolled on the ground, loudly laughing his, possibly, sanity out of existence.

A faint 'How could you leave me?' by Weiss was heard, followed by Ruby's "I said jump.."

"She's gonna fall." Blake commented the inevitable, her arms crossing over her chest.

"She'll be fine."

"She's falling." Ren added rather as-a-matter-of-fact.

Walking towards the supposed landing area of the Schnee heiress, a now lightly chuckling Kaiser readied himself and jumped to catch the falling girl, adding in a joke, "It's raining beautiful girls. Men all over the world must be crying with joy right now." he said with a small grin, making the white-themed girl blush a light shade of pink. He set her down and walked her towards the others.

But before they even got there, a flying Pyrrha encased by Jaune in a hug beat them to the group, crashing by their feet.

"Great, the gang's all here. Now we could die together!" Yang said rather sarcastically, turning towards the two knew comers.

Kaiser saw the younger, red-cloaked sister smirk widely, gazing towards everyone.

_'Oh no, fun time's over. This is gonna be bad.'_

"Not if I can help it!" And just as the bloody-raven thought that, Ruby charged towards the titan-like Death Stalker crawling its way towards them, shouting a battle cry.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang cried to get her sister's attention. It didn't work.

_'Damn it, Ruby!'_

**_-Chapter 5 End-_**

* * *

Got that done. Major plot reveals. Some more hints and stuff, if you look a little closer. This chapter's the longest so far, so I guess that's meant as a compensation for the long release. Life just picked me up and threw me off a building, so yeah.. Anyway, on to the reviews.

Mae Ride - ... Thank _you_ for making _my _day. Honestly, when I read your review, I just couldn't help but smile all day. And that's something, coming from a guy who rarely smiles. Thank you so much. I'm glad that you liked that part. It's one of the moments where Kaiser show's his evolved maturity, and transforms it into childish taunts. More of that in later chapters. Again, thank you so much for reading. Here's a new chapter, so yeah. Enjoy, and I hope you had a good read!

guisniperman - And here's _my _humble guess. A bit far-fetched, but it'll do, I think. What do you think, though? Thank you so much for sharing your thoughts, I just _had _to add that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think.

A yellow snowball - You're back again! I'm so happy to have you as a reviewer. I _just _found out that you're kinda like a thing to the whole RWBY part Fanfiction! It's an honor to have you here. Anyway, so yeah. Carmen Wild Chestnut. First thing I heard when I first watched Players and Pieces. True story. To answer your question, it'll be a bit difficult for me to explain in detail as to how this story will progress due to 1.) English isn't my first language. And 2.) I only have a vague idea myself. But I can confidently say one word that'll probably explain this story's direction: FLUFF. ...I know, that was stupid. How about this: Have you listened to Gold in the soundtrack? That pretty much summarizes the entirety of this story. So yeah. Also, I made chapter 4 short on purpose, due to the next chapters being longer in comparison. That being said, thank you so much again for reading and reviewing. Your feedback is much appreciated. Also, I just started reading JAUN by destinyTail0. I'm planning to use that harem heaven-of-a-story as a stepping stone for Jaune's harem. Not that bloody, though, just the right amount as to hinting. What do you think, though? Thanks again!

So that's that. Again, since I've already mentioned it, Professor Bloody Raven has an official theme song! Through the amazing and genius composition of Jeff Williams and the heavenly voice of the very talented Casey Lee Williams (I have a secret crush on her, TBH.), the song Gold! Go ahead and listen to it. It's so full of fluff and stuff.

And since I've _also_ mentioned it already, shout out to destinyTail0 and his work JAUN! If you're into harem, I heavily suggest you reading that amazing piece of work. It features OP!Jaune as well, so that's a thing. **JAUN by** **destinyTail0**, people!

So to end this very lengthy Author's Note, I'd like to thank you guys again. Your feedbacks are much appreciated, so please don't be shy with reviewing. What did you think of this chapter? Do you prefer this kind of length (Oh, please, I hope you don't xD)? Do you have any comments as to how I write action scenes (This one is REALLY important to answer. Seriously, I have no idea what I'm doing!)? Am I doing okay so far? Any suggestions? Corrections and/or comments? Please, tell me. I welcome all constructive criticism.

And with that, I'm going to bed. Maybe not, I still have to draft a floor plan. College. It's hell. Till next time!

_Word count: 5,140_

-Kaze-07-


	7. Chapter 6

-Kaze-07-: And now, I bring you chapter 6. It's a bit late, even though I've already prepared this and written it in my notebook, I've added a few things in. Plus what I've written in my notebook wasn't even near half of the length of this chapter will be. Before you continue, though, I want you guys to know that this chapter was heavily influenced by two of my favorite RWBY fanfics here, **Hero of Vytal by andy2396 **and **Of Another D'Arc by KSLCross**. Check them out if you haven't already. They're both awesome reads. Don't forget to leave them a review to show them your feedback. On with this story, then.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters. Monty Oum, Rooster Teeth, and their staff does. I only own this plot and it's OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Players and Pieces**

* * *

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby exclaimed, charging for the Death Stalker.

_'Damn it, Ruby!'_ I though, drawing my broadsword. _'This kid'll be the death of my, I swear!'_

I saw her slash at the giant scorpion's armor to no avail, her scythe bouncing off. She then shot at it and ran back to us. Yang ran for her, but to our surprise, the Nevermore came back and shot out feathers, pinning Ruby by her cloak and imprisoning Yang. I saw the Death Stalker crawl its way closer to Ruby as Yang pleadingly shouted her name, reaching for her helplessly. At that, I saw Weiss ready her weapon to charge to the rescue of her partner.

_'She's gonna freeze the Death Stalker using ice dust. I know she can do it, but that Nevermore's going to be a problem.'_

Deciding it was for the best, I held the white-clad heiress' shoulder and pushed it down gently, breaking her balance and concentration. Using the chance, I sprinted to Ruby with lightning-like speed as the scorpion-like Grimm's stinger came down at her. With time to spare, I caught the golden stinger with my left hand and held on to it. _Tight._ I slashed the giant armored Grimm in the eyes, blinding it. Using its current weakness, I lifted it up by its tail, spun it around whilst pivoting on my heels, and threw it up, aiming at the Nevermore that was going to shoot at us again, incapacitating the two Grimm in the mean time. I replaced Belial on my back and turned to Ruby's shocked face. I grabbed the giant feather pinning her down with my right hand and dislodged it off of the ground with ease, throwing it away and freeing the red cloaked girl. I grabbed her by the hood and dragged her back to the group, looking casually as if nothing big happened. I glanced at the other teens' faces expressing shock, amazement, shock, concern, and shock. Did I mention shock?

"If you do that again, I swear, I'll pin you to a wall." I muttered rather darkly, letting her go in front of Weiss. I didn't really mean it, to be honest. What she did just... irked me, to say the least. Pissed me off, if you will. Anyway, I then turned to said heiress and added, "She's all yours," walking past her and the others to sit on my previous pedestal. Snapping out of her trance, Weiss began lecturing Ruby.

"You are _so_ childish!" she began, "And dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style!" she continued, staring down at the shaking red-cloaked girl. "You are _such_ a complete show-off!"

"I'm not trying to show-off, okay!" Ruby replied, shouting back. She was still shaking, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Then what was that, huh?" the white-clad heiress asked, hands on her hips.

"I'm just trying to prove something!"

"Prove what-"

"THAT I CAN DO THIS!" red riding-hood screamed, tears falling down from her tightly closed eyes. Weiss, including the other kids, quieted down. "Ever since I arrived at Beacon, all I keep hearing is how I'm so childish! How I'm not capable of handling myself! Ever since I met you, all you've been saying is that I'm weak! That I can't handle being at Beacon! That I'm so stupid! You don't even know me!"

_'This is good. This is what I was hoping for.' _I thought, observing the shocked expressions the young hunters and huntresses-in-training were giving off. Even though I don't think about it, nor say anything about it, I noticed the way everyone around Ruby treated her like a child. I didn't bother her about it, thinking that she'd be fine, but.. Clearly, I overestimated her. She's still young, after all. I then turned to Weiss. _'Now then. How will you respond to your teammate?'_

Said heiress, after a few seconds of silence, heaved a long, tired sigh, crouching down to Ruby's collapsed form. She then placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, looking her in the eyes. She smiled lightly.

"Look," the white-clad girl began, "I suppose I can be a bit.. difficult.. But that's because I'm me.." she trailed off, looking at the ground. "Ever since I was a child, the pressure of being the heiress to the larges dust company in all of Vytal, and possibly Remnant, was placed on my shoulders. Life had been.. unfair for me. But that doesn't give me the right to treat you the way I did."

"Weiss.." Ruby murmured, looking at Weiss in a different light.

"And for that, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged you like that without really knowing you."

"I'm..- I'm sorry too, Weiss!" the red-cloaked girl stuttered, finally going back to her normal quirky self. "I'll try to act more mature this time!"

"And I'll try to be.. a bit nicer." the white-themed girl replied, standing up. She stretched her hand for Ruby to grab, who took it gratefully. "Deal, partner?"

Now standing up, Ruby smiled, "Deal!"

"Great." I cut the moment off, also standing up to walk towards the still downed Yang. Stretching my hand for her to grab, I helped her up, and we made our way back to her red-cloaked sister. When we were close enough, I lightly pushed the blond brawler towards said sister. "Your turn." I said.

Yang looked at her sister like she was looking at a ghost. Then slowly, she raised her shaking hands to hold Ruby's cheeks. In reply, the younger sister held the shaking limbs, guiding them in place.

"I-I thought you were d-dead.." the older sister stuttered out, tears now falling from her eyes.

"Sis, I-I'm really-" Ruby was about to apologize, but was cut off by her sister pulling her to an embrace.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?! If you died, what would I tell dad, huh?!" the blond exclaimed, sobbing in her sister's head. "That mom's only remnant got killed by a stupid, giant scorpion?!"

At this point, Ruby began sobbing like a child, hugging her older sister back. "I'b sowwy!" the young teen stuttered out over and over again. Yang would continuously stroke her little sister's hair when she would.

I could see the others from behind them. Nora buried her face in Ren's chest, clearly sobbing as well whilst the eastern boy whispered comforting words in her ear. Jaune lent Pyrrha his shoulder for the red-head to cry on to, all the while supporting his teammate by holding her own shoulder, gently stroking it now and then. Blake stared at the two sisters sadly, letting a tear slide down her cheek. The look in her eyes changed, the once sad gaze turned to longing ones. _'She's lost someone, huh..' _Weiss looked at the two with tears on the corners of her eyes and her lips forming a small smile. She saw me staring at her, resulting in my flashing her my own small smile, and making hers slightly grow.

I then walked towards the sisters, and when I was right by their sides, I held Yang's head with my left arm and kissed her on the side of her forehead, just above the middle of her ear and eye (A/N: I was told that this part was the 'temple.'.. I have no idea what that is.), and caressed the back of her hair lightly. I then held Ruby's head with my right hand, kissed her on the crown of her head and ruffled her hair. "Great job." I told them, and walked to where the surprised Weiss was. When I was in front of her, I kissed her above her forehead, on her hairline, and patted it once. I turned to everyone, who looked at me confused, and smiled at them.

"What you've learned today is the ever-so-important fact that every hunter and huntress, whether professional or in training, should know:" I began, looking at each of them in the eyes. "The world we live in is cruel and vicious. There is no telling whether today will be your last day alive. _If_ _tomorrow_ will be your last day alive. Or if next week _is _your last day _alive._" I trailed off, seeing the realization dawning in their eyes. Except for a few like Blake, Jaune, and Ren, the look of fear in their eyes made me smile. _  
_

_'That's it. Realize. I'll teach you that fear can be tamed.'_

"But," I stopped myself, earning their attention. "There's the second, just-as-important-as-the-first, fact." I turned to the now puffy-eyed Ruby, "Do _you _know what that is?" my smile grew visible at her confused stare.

"N-.. No.." she managed to stutter out, making my smile turn into a full-on grin, confusing everyone even more.

"Oh?" I asked, faking my surprise horribly. "I distinctly remember you saying it just last night." I turned to everyone, particularly at Jaune. I saw his eyes widen with realization. Seeing it and taking the chance, I called out to him, pointing at Will's grandson in the process. "Jaune! Looks like you remember!" I grinned at the blond boy, who by the way, was _still_ holding Pyrrha. He grinned back.

"Ruby, you don't remember what you told us just last night before we've gone to bed?" he asked, gaze traveling from me, to the red-cloaked girl, to the red-head he was comforting, who was looking up at him.

Realizing what we meant, the scythe-wielder's eyes grew. Slowly, her bright smile came back, making mine and Jaune's grow even bigger. I saw Blake begin to understand, too, smiling as well whilst wiping the tears that formed on the corners of her eyes.

"Fact number one is that this world is unforgiving, dangerous, and evil." I began, raising one finger in the air. I then turned to Jaune, and then Ruby. "Jaune? Ruby? Mind telling us what fact number two is?" I continued, noting the bright, _familiar_ grins they flashed me.

_'William Arc's grandson and Summer Rose's daughter. These two will be legendary one day.'_

"That's why _we're_ here!" they answered me enthusiastically, giving back the grin I was giving them. "To make it better."

Realization dawned again on the others, their fears replaced with hope and determination.

Yang's eyes hardened with determination and new-found strength, a smirk replacing her earlier frown.

Weiss and Ren as well, an understanding smile on their lips.

Nora, the hyperactive, talking condensed energy I knew, surprised me with her serious look whilst smiling and clinging on to her eastern friend's arm.

Blake looked as if she'd be willing to do everything she can in her power to make that purpose come true.

And Pyrrha, as she gazed up at the blond knight beside here, decided that she would follow this man to the ends of Remnant.

"That's right," I caught everybody's attention, "The true purpose of hunters and huntresses is to _make. things. better._ To carry the burden which is reality. To be strong for those who can't afford to. To protect those who can't protect themselves." I trailed off, gazing into their eyes with pride.

"To be the light that guides others through the darkness." I finished, smiling at them.

_'They'll be okay,' _I decided. Judging from their eyes, I knew they'll make it big out there in the world.

Just as I timed, the Nevermore screeched, getting the teens alert. I couldn't find a trace of fear in their eyes.

"So," I began, "What's the plan?" I stood nonchalantly, my hands in my pockets, as if I didn't give them a life lesson _just now._

"We go." Ruby spoke.

"Right." Weiss spoke as well, eyeing her partner with a smile. "Our mission is to secure an artifact and go. We have no reason to fight these beasts."

"Our objective is right in front of us. No sense in staying." the red-cloaked girl added. Red and White smiled at each other.

"Run and live. That's an idea I can get behind." Jaune joked, lightening the tense atmosphere.

_'This kid's charisma never ceases to amaze me.'_

At that, said red-cloaked girl and the blond knight took their own relics: the golden knight piece and the golden rook piece respectively. They nodded at each other and turned to their teammates.

"Time we left!" Ren exclaimed, finding the Death Stalker up and on its way to us.

I watched them run towards the cliff, their determination practically seeping out. I then followed them with a small, proud smile on my face.

* * *

We somehow made it to the clearing in front of the cliff side. The only thing between us and our destination is a bridge leading to an abandoned altar of some sort.

I heard the Nevermore screech again, _'And that.' _I thought.

Before I could even say something witty and sarcastic, the Death Stalker crawled out of the forest from where we came out of seconds ago. _'_And _that.'_

"Run!" I heard Jaune order. As I came out of my hiding spot, I saw the giant bird-Grimm, which was perched on top of the altar, fly towards us threateningly.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren told his best friend, in which said orange-haired girl grinned, pulling out her grenade launcher. _'Her weapon choice suits her. I'm guessing a mace or a war hammer for melee?'_

The giant black bird then shot out feathers aimed at Nora, who dodged them skillfully and began unloading her rounds.

Busy fighting off the bird, she didn't notice the scorpion-Grimm stalking towards her from behind. Luckily, Ren and Blake intercepted it, while Weiss grabbed the orange-haired girl out of harm's way.

"Move it!" I barked, firing regular Deagle rounds in three-burst mode. Blake and Ren made a run for it.

We were at the bridge when Pyrrha took her rifle out and began to distract the Death Stalker with it, yelling "Go, go!"

When Weiss, Nora, and Ren passed her, the eastern boy unloaded some bullets of his own until Blake was with them. They then began to run with us, after closely dodging a giant pincer courtesy of the Grimm.

Escaping the giant armored Grimm, which was too big to cross the bridge to chase us, we thought we were safe. But then I saw the Nevermore rounding up the corner, flying towards us. _'Of course we're not safe yet.'_

"It's aiming for the bridge! Run faster!" I ordered, making the teens obey. The Nevermore was too fast though, managing to crash and split the bridge, dividing us. Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake were on the side where the Death Stalker lie in wait, leaving the rest of the teens, including me, on the other side.

"Ren!" Nora exclaimed, worry evident through her eyes. Jaune placed a hand on her shoulder, making her turn to him.

"Let's go." he told her, moving back and poised a readying stance. Understanding him, Nora nodded and mecha-shifted her grenade launcher into a war hammer, _'Called it.' _ran towards the broken edge of the bridge, jumped with her hammer raised over her head, turned around mid-air, and finally slammed her dangerous-looking weapon onto the bridge, effectively forcing the part of the bridge which Jaune readily stood in wait to rise, launching the blond boy to the other side of the split bridge. She followed by firing one of her explosive grenade cylinders onto the even-more-broken bridge, whilst standing on the head of her war hammer, successfully propelling herself to the other side.

I saw the black bird turn back to us, _'Does this thing have a crush on me or something?' _I turned to the three girls behind me whilst pointing at the flying Grimm. "Keep that thing busy!" I told them. Nodding, they ran off towards the altar, firing at the giant avian to grab its attention. From the corner of my eye, I saw Blake fall off of the bridge. I jumped off, following after her. I managed to catch up with time to spare, grabbing her in a hug and told her, "Help Ruby and the others." I then shot my chains into the bridge, swung under it, and when I was at a certain height and angle, I loosened the chain and spun my body around. Using the momentum, I threw Blake, aiming at the Nevermore. Meeting its face, I saw her slash at it multiple times. Then moved to the top of the head, then continued to hack across its back. Finishing, she jumped away and landed next to the other girls.

I safely landed next to Jaune, who then charged to block the on-coming white-armored pincer directed towards his red-headed partner. I fired a few shots at the giant armored scorpion in front of us, distracting it long enough for Ren to grab its stinger. I felt the bridge underneath us shift a little.

_'Shit.' _"We gotta hurry!" I yelled.

Hearing my order, Ren unloaded on the scorpion's tail, placing his green guns' muzzles directly on the joint where said tail and stinger connected, making it screech in pain. The giant monster threw Ren off by flicking its tail, said boy thankfully landing safely on the clearing. I saw the Death Stalker's stinger hanging limply by a strand of flesh. Jaune noticed as well.

"Pyrrha!" he exclaimed. With a confirming "Done!", Pyrrha threw her shield like a disk towards the white armored Grimm's tail, hitting its golden stinger by the appendage it hung from, successfully cutting it off and making it fall on to the scorpion's back, impaling itself.

I saw Pyrrha catch her shield as Jaune barked again, "Nora, nail it!" whilst eyeing his partner, crouching down in the process with his shield over his head. Understanding, the red-head jumped and stood on the blond's shield-turned-flat form with her own shield over her head as well. With a nod and a "Heads up!", Nora immediately followed, using Pyrrha's shield as her own flat form.

In a rocket-like effect, Jaune poured all of his strength in to his legs and jumped, followed by Pyrrha doing the same thing. Finally, using the built-up momentum plus some added power courtesy of a grenade cylinder from her grenade launcher/war hammer, Nora flew up in the air in a straight line.

As she the orange-haired girl made her way back down to earth, I yelled her. "Nora, grab on!" I told her as I shot my chains towards her. When she caught it, I pulled it down with both hands to speed up her descent. Adding a few shots from her grenade launcher, her trek back to solid ground sped up tremendously. And finally flipping forward a couple of times, I just knew what the best position for her in her future team would be. _'Great. found me a hitter. Death Stalker's gonna feel that.' _

And I was right.

The plan was to nail the giant scorpion to the bridge with its stinger. Instead, she managed to make the golden stinger _penetrate_ the giant monster _and_ the bridge.

_'Impressive.' _I thought. But then, I felt the bridge shift again. This time, worse.

"Move it!" I barked. Jaune and Pyrrha complied, running and jumping over the dead Grimm, I followed their lead. Nora, instead, used the explosion from her grenade launcher to propel herself forward, landing in Ren's welcoming arms. Just in time, because the bridge behind us crumbled immediately, taking the deceased Death Stalker with it in its descent in the rather deep ravine. I saw the orange-haired hammer-user visibly blush a shade of pink as the eastern boy set her down with a smile, telling her "Great job." I mentally noted to tease them about it later. I turned around to check on the other girls. I saw Yang shooting a barrage of bullets at the flying Grimm.

_'Oh, I've gotta have some of this.' _"Nora, hit me!" I grinned at my pancake buddy. Grinning at me as well, she raised her war hammer like a baseball bat.

"Batter up!" she chirped rather cheerfully.

I drew Belial in a backhand grip. I ran towards the orange haired ball of condensed energy and jumped, positioning the flat of my blades in front of me and placing my feet on its surface. Nora spun on her heels twice, and all I though was, _'This is gonna hurt.' _She hit the flat of my blades and fired a round of her grenade launcher, successfully launching me towards the Nevermore, who had Yang holding its beak wide open. Said blond brawler firing a few rounds whilst saying, "I hope you're hungry!" I grinned, landing on top of the giant bird's head. Reaching for the secret pocket under the back of my coat, I pulled out a burn dust crystal, coating it with a thin layer of aura.

"I hope you're _still_ hungry!" I exclaimed, throwing it inside its open mouth, right inside its throat. I grabbed Yang's hand and jumped, landing on the floor below us. When I looked up, Weiss was gliding towards us, clearly aiming for the Nevermore which hit the side of the cliff after having its throat severely burned literally. I looked back and saw that Yang wasn't beside me anymore. She was now on top of a pillar holding the other end of Blake's cloth-chain, forming what seems to be a slingshot. Weiss was, in no time, back with them after freezing the giant bird-Grimm's tail to pin it on the altar. I saw Ruby then jump into the air, stand on her scythe, and land on the makeshift slingshot, retracting it, and finally had Weiss hold it in place with her glyphs.

"Whatever this is, I want in!" I told them, grinning.

Immediately after Ruby shot through the air, I used Belial to launch a nearby debris up in the air and ran towards the three girls. Doing the same thing Ruby did before, I jumped, placed my feet on the flat of my blades, and landed on the makeshift slingshot as well, but only on a higher angle than the red-cloaked girl. Weiss immediately shot me. When I was up in the air, I used the debris I launched earlier as a stepping stone to go even higher. When I was directly above Ruby and the Nevermore she was holding by the neck with her scythe, I quickly aimed at the handle of her Crescent Rose and fired my Astaroth. It's chains wrapped around the red-tinted metal, tightening around it just as fast as it was aimed. When I saw Weiss' glyphs form up the side of the cliff in a line, I pulled the chains with a quarter of my strength, careful not to stress Ruby too much. Her semblance, plus Crescent Rose's recoil from its bullets being fired, plus Weiss' glyphs, _plus _a boost from me, Ruby easily dragged the Nevermore up the cliff. Reaching the edge, the enormous bird's head was snagged. One final push from Ruby and one final pull from me, and the black bird's head was decapitated courtesy of Ruby's beloved red scythe. Said red-cloaked girl landed safely right beside the flying Grimm's severed head on the cliff's edge.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Nora exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air over her head. "We were all like 'Wachaaaaa!' and like 'Hyaaa!' and then Ruby was all like 'Yaaaaaah!' and then Kaiser was all like 'Haaaarghh!' And then everything exploded!" she continued, getting overboard.

"I don't remember any explosions in the end." I looked at her incredulously whilst adjusting my glasses. Fake, obviously, I was just riding with her.

"Nora likes to exaggerate thing when she's narrating them.." Ren explained, smiling. All of the teens walking with me were smiling. Clearly happy with their success.

We were currently making our way back to Ozpin to turn in the relics we've obtained. The girls were all happily chatting with each other, congratulating one other for their amazing display of skills, giggling as they blushed in embarrassment from their own praises. Jaune, Ren, and I walked side by side with me in the middle, my hands on their shoulders. I was congratulating them for their superb performance in the battlefield.

"No, Kaiser. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have even made it!" Jaune argued with me, a wide smile on his face.

"That's right! Everything's all thanks to you, Kaiser! You're the one who deserves most of the praise!" Ruby, who heard what Jaune said, added, beaming a bright grin at me.

Everyone else, surprisingly including Weiss and Blake though only minor, praised me. I was _actually_ embarrassed, though only slightly. Who would've thought?

"No, guys. It wasn't just me." I cut them off, smiling back. "I just.. acted like a.. stepping stone for you guys." I said slowly, looking for the right words to say. "I wasn't the only one fighting those things, mind you. Each and every one of you guys did. Your strength, determination, courage, and most of all, teamwork, lead to our victory. I'm really proud of you guys." I ended, grinning at them. I saw them smile back at me, joy being the only thing in their eyes as of now.

"We still have you to thank, Kaiser. If it weren't for you, we would've broken down from despair and hopelessness. _You_ gave us a reason to stand up and fight back. That's more that a little help, don't you think?" Weiss, the cold, arrogant, pain in the ass heiress as most people would think she is, said. I was genuinely surprised, and I began to look at her in a more different, refined light than before. _'She's kind-hearted inside. She just covers it up to protect herself. That won't be needed here, though, I'll make sure of it.'_

"So that being said, let's thank our dark hero all together!" Yang exclaimed, grinning from ear-to-ear. "One, two, three!"

"Thank you, Kai-..!"

_**SCREEEEEEEEEEEECH!**_

We turned around to see what cut off the teens' exclaim of gratitude and widened our eyes. We weren't even at a good distance away from the cliff, and we see another Nevermore flying towards us? The kids shrugged it off at first, but I kept staring at it. Its wings, specifically. From afar, it looked quite like a normal Nevermore, but as I looked at it more and as it flew towards us a bit closer, I noticed that it had more white armor on its body, some were even on its wings. Its headpiece-like armor covering its head now ran down on to its neck, continuing across its back and spreading to its wings like real armor. Its tarsi (A/N: Or legs. I like to be fancy and smart-like once in a while.) were also covered with the white armor, ending just before the tips of its giant toes. Its talons look sharper than a normal Nevermore's, even from this far, I can see it glint dangerously. What made it stood out, though, were two _very_ obvious qualities:

It had _two sets of wings._

And it was big. _Very big. _Like.. _three times as big _as the normal Nevermore.

"I-is that.." I heard Blake stutter, her happy tone from before replaced with shock, and to my annoyance of the titanic Grimm, _fear._

They were all scared. None of them expected something like _this_ to appear in the Emerald Forest, not even me. However, contrary to their expressions, I was feeling something else. Something quite the opposite:

_Excitement._

I quickly pulled out my scroll from my secret back pocket, making a call just as fast. When the call connected, Ozpin's face appeared on the screen with a knowing smile.

"You didn't." I asked him with wide eyes, my question sounding a statement.

"You've seen it?" he asked back, smile growing into a playful grin. _'He didn't!'_

"You didn't!" I pressed on, louder this time. I saw Jaune and the others look at me rather worriedly. I wonder why?

"Oh, yes I did." his grin grew even bigger, almost insane-like. I began to feel my jaw hurt.

"You got me a present?!" I exclaimed, genuinely surprised that I was grinning as well. From the beginning, actually, from when I saw the rare SSS-class Grimm flying towards us. Combined with my wide eyes, I must've looked like a mad man. Maybe that's why the teens were looking at me worriedly.

"Is that Professor Ozpin, Kaiser?" Pyrrha pointed out, walking towards me cautiously. Maybe I should tone down my excitement. "Why do you have him in your contacts?"

"Ah, miss Nikos. If he told you right now, where would the fun in that be?" we turned to see Ozpin behind us, with Professor Glynda right beside him donning a worried look as well. He walked his way towards us and stopped midway. "You'll learn all about our relationship once the initiation is _officially_ closed. If you may, K?" he turned to me with a smirk, adjusting his glasses.

I sprinted towards him, and when I was directly in front of him, I grabbed his shoulders with both of my hands. I began shaking him, whilst saying "Thank you so much, Oz! You're the best!" to which he grinned again.

"Go now, before it begins to destroy the entire forest." the blond-haired Professor Glynda told me, rather forced. She was scared as well, huh? Well, that's understandable. I turned to her and nodded, turning around after. I was faced with the confused, and to my surprise, worried stares of the teens I fought together with earlier.

"Kaiser.. What's going on?" Jaune began. "You can't possibly be thinking of fight that.. That _thing,_ right?" he continued, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes, to be honest. I plan on fighting that thing." I replied, smiling lightly at him.

"Don't be stupid, Kaiser!" Ruby yelled, shifting towards me. "That's the _legendary **SSS-Class** Grimm, _the King Nevermore! That's _the king_ of all Nevermores! Not even veteran S-class hunters go after that! You'll be marching towards your own death!" she continued, the air of hopelessness around her earlier back again. Tears were forming on the corners of her eyes._  
_

My smile only widened, walking towards the two of them. I saw them visibly flinch, but I continued my trek. When I was directly parallel to them, I raised both of my hands, making them close their eyes in preparation, and smiled, perching said limbs on their heads. When they opened their eyes, I made sure that my warm smile was the first thing they see to calm them down. When I saw their eyes soften, I gently stroked their hair a few times and let my hands drop down to their shoulders.

"Calm down and let me explain first, okay?" I told them, and was replied by hesitant nods. I smiled, "I'm really strong. In fact, stronger than your great-great grandfather," I turned to Jaune, whose eyes widened, "and your mother." and finally turned to Ruby, whose dazed face turned into a shocked one. From behind them, I saw Yang's eyes visibly widen as well, her jaw dropping as she gasped. I continued.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know later. But right now, you've got to trust me. I won't die that easily, I promise." I flashed them a warm smile again. I saw that Ruby's shocked face turned pale, fear consuming her wide eyes. She immediately clutched onto my arm, holding it in place, which surprised me.

"Don't go!" she exclaimed, shutting her eyes tight. "Now that you've said that, I definitely won't let you go!" she began to shake.

Recovering from my surprised state, I crouched to level Ruby, and smiled at her again. "And why's that?" I asked.

"Because..." she started, tears now falling from he tightly close eyes. "B-Because that's exactly what mom said before she left me and Yang and Dad..!"

My eyes widened, understanding what I've done. I sighed, giving Jaune a knowing look. Said blond boy nodded, and placed a hand on the red-cloaked girl's free shoulder, making her look up. She was met by my sad smile.

"I'm sorry if I made you remember something like that, Ruby." I began, stroking her head again with my free hand. "But, believe it or not, I made Summer a promise before she passed away." at that, I saw the young girl in front of me and her older sister gasp. I replaced my sad smile with a warm one.

"Yeah. I promised that I'll train you and Yang the way I trained her. Into a fine, strong, ninja-like huntresses!"

At that, I saw Yang by my side in a flash and hugged me, crouching down and burying her face into my chest. I heard her faintly say, "You better keep that promise." which made me smile, moving my free hand to stroke her hair as well.

"I will. But before I could, I need to kick that bird's ass first. So you guys gotta let me go." I grinned, turning to the other teens as well.

Sniffling, I heard Ruby murmur a light "Okay.." whilst letting my arm go and wiping the tears on her cheeks dry. Jaune nodded, not hesitating this time. Though I could still see worry in his eyes, which I tried to push away with a smile. Yang pulled away from me, moving her hands to rub her eyes, nodding at the process.

I turned to the others, "How about you guys?" I asked, noticing them flinch.

"I-it's okay, guys." Ruby stuttered, still wiping her tears away, "I.. feel like he can really kick that things butt." she continued, moving her hands from her face showing that she now donned a small smile.

"Me, too." Jaune followed, turning to the others as well. He then turned to me, a small grin with a hint of worry on his face. "He's hard to kill." I smiled back.

"If.. If Jaune's okay with it, then I have no objections." Pyrrha spoke, still looking worried. I glanced at the others, getting confirming nods from a serious looking Nora and Ren. Blake and Weiss just stared at me worriedly, but nodded as well after a few seconds of thinking. My smile widened, forgetting my previous excitement.

I better show these kids what it means to be a _true _hunter.

I turned to Ozpin, who had an amused, but sad smile on his lips, and smiled at him. "Can you take them somewhere safe? I plan on using 25% this time. You know how dangerous that is."

"Sure," he said, walking towards us. "You don't need to remind me about that."

I then turned back towards the teens, "You better go with Oz. It's gonna be dangerous around here. You'll be safe with him." I told them, to which they nodded hesitantly. I then moved past them, but not before Ruby held me back again.

"Be careful.., okay?" she told me, looking at me pleadingly. She didn't have to, as I smiled at her. I patted her head lovingly.

"I will. You be careful, too. You should hurry, and listen to whatever Oz tells you to do, alright?" I replied to her, in which she nodded and turned around to be with the others. One final look at me, and I just _had _to show them the part of me Grimm of all kinds feared.

I smiled at them playfully, smirked, even, as I pulled Belial slowly in a backhanded grip. I moved it to my front, still pointing it to the ground, and charged it with my aura. In a few seconds, its 6 'branch' swords, consisting of the front blade, two main side blades, two secondary side blades, and the spine blade, split from the main blade, hovering in the air around the main sword. In no time, they moved to hover around me, circling me in after they positioned themselves. They were coated with my red aura, and outline by my black one. What I did with Belial surprised the teen spectators, but my two sets of aura surprised them even more. I wasn't done yet, however. I let go of the main blade as it joined the others to hover around me. I then moved my hand and dismounted the cylindrical part of Astaroth which contained its chains. Moving it in front of me, I held it with both of my hands away from my body, and pulled at it on opposite sides, freeing the chains, and I then let go, letting it hover around me as well. My red and black aura covered it as well in no time. I next pulled out Lucifer, and triggered a switch, causing it to split into two guns for me to dual-wield. Finally, as my last trick, I concentrated some of my aura, and in no time, wings with black feathers and red stems sprout out and materialized on my back. I grinned at everyone, excluding Ozpin, as their worried expressions was replaced by shocked and amazed faces.

"Now do you think I can wipe the floor with that thing?" I asked rhetorically, turning around to face the giant SSS-Class Grimm on our way. "I'll be back in a flash." I said as I flapped my wings hard, and I shot through the air.

* * *

**_-3rd POV-_**

"T-Two different sets of.. aura..?" a surprised Glynda Goodwitch stuttered, eyes wide at what the now flying man-in-boy's-skin showed them.

It wasn't only her that was surprised. The hunters and huntresses-in-training as well were. In that moment, the boy they fought together with just minutes ago looked like the most powerful being on the face of the planet. _Scary _powerful._ God-like, _even. There was no doubt in their minds that, even without their help, he could've taken care of the two strong Grimm they've just faced. Three of them, however, were thinking something different.

His eyes.

Red light trailed from his eyes when he turned his back to them. They.. _felt_ something when they saw that.. Something like.. familiarity..

"You've seen his eyes, I presume?" Ozpin, who was now behind the three, spoke, donning a soft, knowing smile.

Surprised, Jaune, Ruby, and Yang turned around simultaneously, facing the headmaster of Beacon Academy. They then turned to look at each other with questioning looks.

"You guys.. noticed it, too?" Jaune began, furrowing his eyebrows again.

Nodding, the sisters furrowed their eyebrows in suspicion as well. "Have you.. heard of the story as well, Jaune? .. The 'true' version?" Ruby asked.

".. From my grandpa, yeah. You?"

"From.. From our mom. She used to tell us stories before bed. That was.. our favorite story.." Yang answered, looking at the ground. Confusion was evident in her eyes as she kept thinking. Was it really possible for the bespectacled boy to be _that _man? That _legend_?

"What are you guys talking about?" Weiss intruded, raising an eyebrow. They seemed to know something about the bloody black-clad boy that, though they're still trying to believe it, _flew_ away earlier.

Eyeing her, the blond swordsman answered, "It's.. It's a story. One that every kid in Remnant knows of."

"In the story, the hero was known as one of the founding fathers of the hunters. The strongest hunter who ever lived. He killed Grimm from every direction, from every continent, from every known and unknown area in Remnant. He's saved countless lives, a legendary hero. That's what other kids were told." Yang added, still looking at the ground.

"'Other kids'? What are you talking about? What were _you_ told?" Pyrrha inquired this time, also wanting to know what the three knew.

"... The odd thing about this story is that the hero's appearance wasn't mentioned. Putting aside hints from his many names, no one knew what he looked like." Ruby answered this time, looking just as confused as the other teens around them. "That's what other kids say. But mom told me and Yang what he looked like.. He-"

"A clean, black canvass as he leaves, but when he returns, he is painted by the red blood of his victims, looking like a piece of monochromatic art." Ozpin cut the teens' conversation off, eyes closed with the same, knowing smile on his face. "He is known by many names: The Hero of Remnant, The Angel of Salvation, The Emperor(1)," the gray-haired man trailed off, walking towards the edge of the cliff to get a better view of his best friend's fight. "The Red Flash, as many know him as." he continued, turning around to look at the teen's faces as realization dawned them. "What many did not know was the title his friends and enemies alike gave him." the man ended, turning around again to watch the man-in-boy's-skin ram his feet into the gigantic flying Grimm's exposed chest, smiling. "We wouldn't need to move, it won't get to us. Jaune? Please finish for me. I wouldn't want to miss this."

Quick to recover from his shock of the headmaster's knowledge, the blond boy nodded. "He.. He's traveled around Remnant, not only to fight monsters, but also to train young individuals who he's deemed worthy to be hunters and huntresses." he began, also looking at the boy fighting the King Nevermore, clearly enjoying himself. He didn't see the shocked expressions his fellow students gave off, even Professor Goodwitch, of course excluding Ruby and Yang. His eyes widened when he saw Kaiser's long chains circle around the King Nevermore, slowly closing the gap between the linked metals and the Grimm. His swords left his side, not including what looks like the main sword in his hand, and followed the chains to circle the giant monster as well. "He was known by many names, just like professor Ozpin said. But not many know the only title he himself acknowledged and used:" Jaune trailed off, amazed as he realized that _the _legend was still alive and _befriended him_, and worried at how he acted so disrespectfully at the hero's presence.

"**_The Bloody_ _Raven._**"

_**-3rd POV End-**_

* * *

I charged towards the titanic Grimm I haven't seen in 75 years, a big, almost insane-like grin on my face. I haven't been this excited in a long time! This is a rare moment, so I should savor it.

But then I remembered that the kids were watching. If it were only Ozpin, then I could take my time. But there are kids in the area. And I did promised that I'll be careful and return quickly. I guess it can't be helped.

I flapped my wings harder to increase my speed. I then shifted my body so that my feet were first to hit the Grimm, and when I made contact, I rammed myself into its chest. _Hard._ It backed away very visibly, clear to me that my initial attack was a success. I followed by pushing away from the avian-Grimm, back flipping, aiming and shooting at its head with my two guns which were loaded with aura instead of the normal bullets. My red aura outlined with black aura-turned-bullets did tremendous damage, cracking its headpiece-like armor, sometimes even shattering a piece of it away. I charged at it again, this time with my blades pointing at it. I commanded my blades to move in front of me and point in the same area. Making them circle around faster and coating them with more of my aura, I created a drill. I slammed the blades, including myself, on the flying monster's back directly in the middle of its wings, effectively breaking through its armor and dealing damage to it.

The King Nevermore retaliated, doing a barrel roll throw me off of its back. It worked, however, I wasn't done yet. In fact, I though that it was about time I finished this. I'm no saint, but even I can feel pity for such a creature. And I could practically _smell_ the kids' worry from here. I'm not sure if it's for me or for the Nevermore, though.

I dismounted from the avian-Grimm's back, flying above it, leaving my chains behind to hover over its back. Catching the gigantic bird's attention, it didn't notice that my chains expanded in diameter, now surrounding its whole body. I kept it distracted by shooting four of my blades towards its wings, one sword each. I sent two more to surround its body as the other four did after they went through the monstrous bird's limbs. My aura covered blades pointed dangerously towards the black beast readily as the chains circling said monster slowly closed in on it. I kept its attention on me by firing at it with my guns whilst flying upwards, urging it to follow me. When the linked-metals finally closed the gap between the Nevermore and itself and wrapped around it, securing its wings and legs, I took it as my cue to reconnect my guns together, holster it, grab the remaining main blade by my side, and charge at the gigantic Nevermore one last time, timing my speed just right. At my command, my six blades surrounding it shot through the air at the same time, aimed at its vitals: the head, the neck, the back, the spine, the heart, and the stomach. When they penetrated their targets, the now-dead and unchained Grimm began its descent towards the forest, head first. At that point, I sped up my pursue of it. I readied myself, sword over my head, and when the time was right, I forced said blade down into the King Nevermore's flesh, going even deeper and further until it made it to the even-dead Grimm's head. The sheer force I used to bring down my blade created a sonic wave, following the huge gnash I created, and divided the black bird into two. I kept my speed as I closed the distance between myself and the tree-infested earth below me. Timing it just right, I stopped myself by before hitting the ground, and landed safely on my feet. I raised my right hand, which held my main blade, pointed it towards the free-falling Nevermore, and summoned my other blades in front of me. I divided them into two groups, three blades each, and commanded them to point towards the deceased Grimm. I was a few meters away from its landing area, so I had a clear shot. I ordered my blades to start spinning individually and circle at the same time, whilst giving them a fair amount of condensed aura. When I was content with the destruction I was sure it would create, I fired two laser-like beams made of my aura from the two groups of blades, quickly flying towards the divided body of the dead Grimm.

What happened next was quite obvious, yet fun.

The split body of the King Nevermore _disintegrated _into tiny particles due to the sheer intensity of the beams it collided with, leaving no trace of its existence in the area.

I reassembled my weapons and eased my aura off of them, reverting them back to their normal, cut-and-slash shoot-and-bash grab-and-lash ways I made them to be. I flew back into the air, glided towards the cliff edge I knew the teens, professor Glynda, and Oz were. When I saw them, I eased my aura on my back, slowly tucking my wings back in and landing beside my gray-haired best friend. I was met with the surprised, amazed, shocked, and awe-struck faces of the young hunters and huntresses-in-training in front of me. I grinned at them happily, "I'm back!"

"That was rather quick, wouldn't you say so, K?" Oz asked me, placing a hand on my shoulder with a small smile on his face.

"Eh. I know. It's not as fun as it used to be when I wasn't serious. I didn't even let it fight back once. This is the last time I fight seriously, what a waste." I replied, crossing my arms over my chest whilst pouting playfully. I then saw the still-wide-eyed-jaw-dropped Ruby and gave my best friend a knowing. Understanding, Oz let me go as I began to walk towards the red-cloaked girl. When I was just two feet away from her, I crouched down to her height and smiled at her.

"Told you I'd kick that thing's ass."

At that, she slowly recovered her smile, which then turned into a full-on grin, her shock-filled wide eyes were replaced by awe-filled ones. "That was awesome!" she exclaimed, jumping me and hugging my torso. I chuckled and patted her head, saying, "I know, I know." every time she squealed an excited praise. Jaune then moved behind me and placed his hands over my shoulders. Hard. He then began shaking me along with Ruby.

"THAT WAS AMAZING, KAISER! I can't believe you did that! It looked like you didn't even- Wait, YOU REALLY DIDN'T EVEN SWEAT!" the blond boy cheered excitedly, grinning from ear to ear, before suddenly letting me go. I turned to look at him and was surprised when I saw him standing straight, chin-up, chest-out, stomach-in like a soldier. "I-I-I'm sorry for my disrespect, sir!" he stuttered. I looked at him incredulously with an eyebrow raised.

"Jaune, what're you doing?" I asked him, turning around with Ruby still hugging me to face him.

"I-I've been in the presence of _the_ Bloody Raven this whole time, and I acted immaturely, sir!" flinching, the white armored swordsman answered me. Ruby must've heard him because she immediately let go of me and stood next to Jaune, positioned like a soldier as well. I looked at them with my eyebrows raised before turning to the others, slightly surprised that they're in a similar state. Even professor Glynda! I saw Oz grinning playfully, making me smile back.

"I'm truly sorry, s- OW!"

Retracting the hand I used to smack Jaune's head lightly, I smiled as I got his attention. "Listen," I began, getting everyone else's, "I may be what you'd call a hero, but I'm still your friend. I don't like being shown too much respect, especially if it's by a friend, so you can drop the 'sir', kids." I told them, crossing my arms over my chest again, "You guys better stop acting like that, lest I smack some senses back into your heads. Got it?"

I was met by hesitant nods, but that was good enough for the mean time. I smiled at them warmly, "Great job today, guys. I'm really proud of everyone." I told them, resulting in their blushing. I chuckled, turning to professor Goodwitch. "Professor Glynda? Would you please show them back? Oz and I still have somethings to talk about, and they deserve some well-needed rest." I asked her.

"Yes, uhm.. s-sir." she replied, making my smile widen.

I then turned back to the two teens in front of me, standing more relaxed. I placed my hand on the blond boy's shoulder and my other hand on the red-cloaked girl's head. "Go get some rest. I'll tell you everything you want to know tomorrow." I told them, smiling. They smiled back and left, leaving me and Oz the only ones in the area.

"Well, today must've been and eventful one for you, hasn't it, K?" my gray-haired best friend began.

"Yeah, I guess.. I'm glad to know that all of them are in the same teams together. It'll make things easier."

"Oh? What do you mean by that?" Oz asked smirking. I smirked back, adjusting my glasses.

"Remember that thing I said I wanted to talk to you about?"

* * *

**_-3rd POV-_**

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you have retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team CRDL, lead by Cardin Winchester." Headmaster Ozpin declared another new team, congratulating them for their efforts.

It was around 10 in the evening. The Initiation Ceremony began a few hours ago, starting with a speech from the headmaster, some entertainment, intermissions, a buffet, and it was finally time to announce the formation of teams. Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora moved towards stage, happily knowing that they're next to be called.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie," the gray-haired headmaster began, smiling at them contrary to the other teams he's called out before. The teens lined themselves in front of him before he continued, "The four of you have retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." the four of them smiled at each other, happy with their assignment. Nora even went ahead and tackled Ren into a hug. Jaune and Pyrrha, however, continued to listen to the gray-haired headmaster. "Lead by.. Jaune Arc!" The announcement surprised Jaune, to say the least. His eyes widened, though the big grin on his face says otherwise. Pyrrha placed a hand on her new leader's shoulder, congratulating him. "Now, before you go, please step aside first. We're not finished yet." Ozpin gave them a knowing, playful smile, making them comply. He then called on to the final team for this years freshmen.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Wiess Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long," the man continued, urging the four girls he mentioned to come up the stage. When said girls were lined up in front of him, he continued, "The four of you have retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY." he said, pausing for a moment to see their happy faces, before going on. "Lead by.. Ruby Rose." he continued, visibly showing his amusement when the blond-haired brawler tackled the red-cloaked girl into a hug, exclaiming "I'm so proud of you!" Clearing his throat to get their attention, he turned to Team JNPR. "Please join Team JNPR for a moment, we're not done yet."

Complying, Ruby and her new team walked to stand next to Jaune and the others, congratulating each other.

"I'd like to use this moment to introduce a new member of Beacon's staff." Ozpin began, adjusting his glasses. "Most of you have probably seen his earlier, for he took the initiation test along with you." he continued. Looking behind him, he motioned for someone to come up the stage. Someone did. A boy with gravity defying, jet black, spikey but soft and fluffy hair with red streaks, blood-red bespectacled eye, and wore black-and-red-themed clothing stood beside the gray-haired man.

"He will be Beacon's newest professor. Please welcome Mr. Kaiser Arcs." the man turned to said bloody-raven haired boy, urging him to speak.

"My name is Kaiser Arcs. I'm going to be teaching here at Beacon starting tomorrow." the boy introduced himself, his facial expression. That is.. until he turned around to look at Team JNPR and Team RWBY's shocked and surprised faces. Jaune and Ruby were pointing at him incredulously, Weiss and Blake were gaping, Pyrrha and Yang rubbed their eyes in disbelief, and Ren and Nora's eyes were wide open, jaws dropped. He began to smirk and chuckle, clearly amused. He saw that they were about to say something, but cut them off before they could speak. "Don't say anything just yet. We're not done."

"Indeed." Ozpin agreed, smirking at the teens as well. "Kaiser here will be a bit.. different from the other instructors." the gray-haired man began, "We have come to an agreement that he will not be bound by the academy's curriculum, and will be able to do whatever he wants. Further more, he will not be teaching a class. If you may, K?" now grinning, the headmaster turned to his bloody-black-clad best friend, who was also grinning.

"Instead of teaching a class, I'll be teaching specific teams. As an experiment, I've chosen to teach Team RWBY and Team JNPR for the next four years to see if this method will be.. effective." Kaiser added, his grin only getting bigger at his _new_ charges' expressions, showing a mixture of shock, joy, and excitement. He was then tackled by the leader of Team RWBY into a hug, followed by a light tackle from the leader of Team JNPR. Their teammates followed their lead and circled the bloody-raven haired boy, expressing their joy at being taught by the legend himself.

"The next four years are looking to be quite interesting, wouldn't you agree, K." under the teen's exclaims of excitement, the newly-appointed professor heard his best friend say, grinning at him. He grinned back.

"That would be an understatement, Oz." he replied, beaming the man a knowing smirk.

_'Because these four years will be written in history.'_

**_-3rd POV End-_**

**_-Chapter 6 End-_**

* * *

(1) - The Emperor - This is made to be a pun on his name. Kaiser, in German, means Emperor. I honestly had no idea that it meant something when I thought up of his name. I swear.

* * *

... I finished in one sitting. My back kinda hurts, I can't feel my ass and my legs, my fingers are numb, and my heads blank. And it's about 1:30 in the morning here. ... Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter took a bit too long. As you can see, this is stupidly longer than any of the chapters so far, so I had to take my time. My brain is a mush, but anything for you guys. On to the reviews.

crossargon - 'Damn strong' is an understatement. Even I'm scared of him, to be honest. I have no idea what overcame me to make him this.. scary.. Thank you so much for reading. I hope you liked this chapter as well, though it's stupidly long and probably sucks. My brain's practically melted right now, so.. yeah. Thanks.

guisniperman - I'm glad that it was to your liking. I actually thought up of that scene a little longer that expected, but I'm glad it did the job. Thank you for the compliment, though I'm not sure if it's worthy of the term 'epic' e he he he.

A yellow snowball - That so? Well here's an extra, stupidly long chapter, just for you! I probably wouldn't wake up till noon tomorrow, but hey. Whatever makes my readers happy. destinyTail0 has given me some pointers to work with if I plan on going with the harem, so I think I'm good. Also, it won't be like the hardcore-types I mostly see here, like his JAUN. I plan on only hinting, so as to please every shipper as much as I can. I don't really know if I'll succeed with that plan, but it's worth a shot, isn't it? About the semblance, well.. you're a bit off from my idea xD That's a really great theory though, I think you're on to something there. Now, tell me what you thought of that revelation? I'm kinda disappointed, because I know I can exploit that scene a lot more. Tell me what you think? And to answer your final question.. Wait for the next chapter! Most of its contents will give you a clear answer. If you're still not content with those, then ask me directly and I'll explain further. And don't worry, it's meant to give you a headache. I like to do that to people ha ha. Thanks for sticking with me this far. Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you liked this chapter. I'm a bit.. discontent about it, though.

AstridClaire - T-Thank you for the praise. Though I wouldn't say this is the 'best'. I'm still far from You are right . . . NOT's level. If it's 'best', then there's no doubt in my mind that Jaune Arc's Pain is it. Thank you for the praise though, it.. it made me blush. And I'm a guy. Who doesn't really even smile that much. That's saying something. Anyway, about your questions, well.. Yes. I did make up everything. Well.. Not 'everything' everything. Just the characters' history and their relationships. There are probably some canon mixed up in there, but I'm not too sure. I don't really understand the series any better than anyone else. It's understandable, though, because its young. It's only on its 1st season, so it has plenty of time to mature and develop, much like RvB. And that's exactly what I'm trying to incorporate in this story. Thank you so much for saying that, it means a lot. I try to follow canon as much as I could, while adding my own flare in to it. Thank you for reading and reviewing, it means a lot. I hope you liked this chapter as well.

Mae Ride - Yeeaaaaaah, that.. That made you laugh? Oh, wow. It worked. I'm a comedian. I'm an introvert, so I don't really have someone to try my sarcastic jokes and witty remarks on, but I'm glad that it's working fine. Thank you for that big confidence boost. I really needed that. Thank you so much for sticking with me this far, it means a lot. Thanks for reviewing and telling me what you thought, that really help. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Tell me what you think, okay?_  
_

Hostis - Wow. Uhm.. This is gonna be long he he. First off, Kaiser and his team are immortal to both time and something else. How? It'll be revealed next chapter. It does have something to do with their aura, something big, even. Second, yes. He's OP. More than that, actually, he's God-like. But that won't make any significance to the story. He's already said it in this chapter, though: "I just... acted like a.. stepping stone for you guys." Think about that phrase a little more, and you'll find out what I mean. Also, **BAM WHOLE STORY'S PLOT COMPROMISED!** I have no idea what the Sturgeon's law is, but thanks *serious face*. The monologues are meant for us to take a little peak inside his head, because there are things that he won't say or show physically. I'm glad you like them.  
Now then, about Team CRDL, well.. You're right. I _might've_ been a little hard on them, but like you said, this story is young and still forming. I could make use of brushing them off, and turn that around, much like what destinyTail0 did to them in his story JAUN. Might as well say this now: They'll be good guys later on. I'm just planning on using them as villains until someone more powerful and evil comes the main characters' way. About the harem, like I told A yellow snowball, won't be hardcore. I'm only planning on mild hints. I kinda agree with you that harem is an overused shtick here on the RWBY part of FanFiction, but hey. It's funny xD  
Thank you so much for commenting about how I write action scenes. Honestly, I had no idea what I was doing whilst writing this chapter. I think I did a pretty good job in the beginning, but near the end, especially Kaiser' against the King Nevermore, I felt that it was... weak. What do you think?  
Anyway, some of your answers, maybe even more, will be answered next chapter. Thank you for reviewing. Your feedback really helped me a lot, you don't even know. I hope you liked this chapter. Give me some feedback and tell me what you thought.

foggraven - Thank you for that compliment. I try very hard to follow canon as much as I can. Here's another, stupidly long if you ask me, chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading. Tell me what you thought by reviewing.

That's it. Nothing needs to be said anymore. Well... Maybe another shout out to **andy2396 **and his/her **Hero of Vytal**, and **KSLCross** and his **Of Another D'Arc**! Check them out, they're great reads.

And with that, I'm off to bed. I won't wake up any time soon. What do you guys think of this chapter? Did you like it? Were the action scenes okay? Were the fluff okay as well? Did it _at least_ make you feel something? Anything? Any suggestions as to how I can improve my writing style? Am I doing okay with this story so far? Any suggestions in general? Corrections and/or comments? Please let me know by reviewing. I welcome all constructive criticism.

Look at this, alright?"

_Word count: 9,826_

See that? That's only for the _actually_ content. This is when the Author's Note is included:

_Word count: 11,354_

Now let me sleep. Have a great day.

-Kaze-07-


	8. Update

**Kaze: Hey, guys. I'm back, I guess. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's just... I'm sorry. This isn't a chapter update, unfortunately. I only wrote this section to explain my and chapter 7's absence.**

**The reason as to why I haven't really made chapter 7 yet is because.. well.. life. I've been going through some really rough times these past two or more weeks, and it took me multiple self-inflicted cuts with a blade on my left arm for me to realize and accept that I need professional help. Yes, I've been depressed - _very_ depressed. I know that what I did to myself was wrong, but.. Anyway, yeah. I'm currently getting help. I started more than a week ago, and it's looking good so far. I've decided that I'm going to take a really short break from this story and just relax. Keep my mind clear, I guess. I have chapter 7 half-way done, but I'll probably just rewrite everything, since I was really fucked up in the head when I wrote that. Just give me a few days to recover, and I promise you that I'll post chapter 7 the minute I finish it.**

**For the mean time, I have some announcements to make. I mean, this _is_ an update, so let me put it to some actual good use:**

**1.) I've changed my pen name! Not that important though, so feel free to ignore that.**

**2.) I've done some thinking after I read someone's review about Kaiser's age. I guess he's right, I really didn't think about it properly. So I've decided to change Kaiser's and the three other founders' ages to 1000 years instead of 200. Why? Because it really doesn't make sense that hunting Grimm only started out like.. 200 years ago. It seems stupid, and I'm sorry for that. I'll begin editing previous chapters before I post chapter 7, so yeah.**

**3.) About the people who thought that Kaiser being affectionate to Ruby, Weiss, and Yang on chapter 6 was complete bullshit, I kind of understand you. From someone else's point of view, that seems kind of stupid and unbelievable. Ruby would've at least flinched when Kaiser walked towards her, when minutes before, he threatened to pin her to a wall. Weiss would've slapped him, best case scenario. And Yang, well.. Kaiser stroking her hair - _her HAIR - _would cause the blond to punch a hole in his stomach. It only makes sense, I know.**

**But that's from _your_ perspective.**

**Keep in mind that death by giant-golden-scorpion-puncture-and-sharp-pointy-feathers stared them right in the face.**

**With that, may I ask, have any of you looked at death in the eyes before? Because I have. 3 times, actually. 1st was when I was 10, I got hit by a drunk driver's van, and it took me more-or-less a year to recover. 2nd was when I was 13, when I got mugged, stabbed, and beaten half to death. Miraculously, I survived. 3rd was when I was 16, when I fell off of my school's 3rd floor and landed on asphalt. It was harsh, really, because after that, I decided to shut myself in. For the past 2 - maybe 3 weeks, I did nothing but think that someone up there must hate my guts, all day, eat a bit, and then cry myself to sleep. Now, how did I recover from that? Well..**

**My teacher came for a visit. He said something about plates (term used for assigned drawings [he's my arts teacher, kind of. Anyway, he teaches industrial drafting - mechanical drawing, mechanical drafting, architectural drawing, etc.].). So yeah. What did he do? Well.. He talked to me. Told me that if I kept giving into fear, sooner or later, I'd be dead even when I'm still alive and breathing. And then he hugged me, and told me that I can lean on him. And I did, I cried like a baby till I fell asleep. And when I woke up, he was still there. The next day, I came to school like a boss.**

**My point is, fear is a very powerful son of a bitch. That's what my experience tells me. I implemented what I felt in that chapter, and played it out almost like what happened to me that day. Ruby didn't do anything because she was too busy bawling her eyes out, she just had a glimpse of the light at the end of the tunnel, so give her a break. Yang didn't give a shit about who touched her hair because she was too busy feeling relief that her little sister was alive. Weiss didn't go banshee-mode on Kaiser because she was too busy contemplating - keep in mind that Kaiser _immediately _threw that Death Stalker to the _fast approaching_ Nevermore, and that Weiss planned to charge instead. She was too busy contemplating that if Kaiser didn't stop her; if she was the one who stopped the Death Stalker instead, would that Nevermore get her? Would she have died instead?**

**Ruby was _afraid_ of dying._  
_**

**Yang was _afraid _of her sister dying.**

**Weiss was _afraid _of the consequences her rash actions could've done.**

**Fear is a fucking prick, which makes your brain go blank all of a sudden. Well.. that's what I experienced, anyway.**

**So that concludes my short rant on insensitive reviews, ha ha.**

**And if you're wondering what happened to that teacher of mine, well.. he mentored me the rest of my year in high school. He's pretty much the reason why I'm taking BS Architecture right now, I owe the man my life. Kinda like a 2nd father, which I tried to implement on Kaiser by his affection towards the others before he went and wiped the floor with that SSS-Class Grimm.**

**So, yeah.**

**4.) Like I've mentioned before, chapter 7 is half way through, but I will probably rewrite it. That'll take a lot of time, so please be patient.**

**5.) Finally, Kaiser is fucking OP, so deal with it. I could've made him pretty normal, like Glynda Goodwitch-skill-level; I could've made him into a normal, generic, 30-year-old man looking for a job as an instructor. But then, the ever-so-fucking-annoying question comes to mind:**

**Where's the fun in that? What makes it interesting?**

**Because, in my opinion at least, a 1000-year-old-founding-father-of-the-hunters-disguised-as-a-16-year-old is pretty fucking interesting. Wouldn't you agree to that, at least? Call him Gary Sue, Goku's incarnate even, and my point still stands. I just hope you'll understand.**

**So yeah, that pretty much sums that up. This slot will be replaced by chapter 7 once I've finished it. Again, I'm sorry for the really long wait, I just really need some more time for my brain to realize how much of a drama-queen it's been acting.**

**This has been The Red Killer of the Black Wind, formerly knows as Kaze-07, signing off. Thanks for dropping by, and I hope you guys understand. Have a good day.**


End file.
